Brawlers in Konoha
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: After a strange thing with the Perfect Core, the Bakugan Brawlers end up where everyone's favorite Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, and now must help him before Sasuke and Spectra make Konoha rubble with a mix of Ninja arts and Bakugan battling.
1. Universal Jump

Here's a new idea of mine; a Bakugan and Naruto crossover, lets see how this will go, shall we? Enjoy. Also, this takes place in New Vestoria season of Bakugan, so don't be surprised when I add Elfin and Ingram to this.

The Universal Jump

At a large city, Dan Kuso, a young brown haired teen age boy wearing a red and black outfit, was riding his bike as a toy-like sphere in his pocket. When he stopped near a restaurant as the sphere came out and opened up, revealing a dragon-like shape to it. "You sure that this is a smart idea, Daniel?"

"Don't worry, Drago. Runo said that Tigrerra was feeling something weird, and so were you, so maybe we can figure this out when the others get here." said Dan as he walked in.

He then saw his friends in a table as the Bakugan were on the table, looking a bit like they were in pain. Drago felt the pain as his body began to glow.

"What's going on here?" asked Gorem in pain, his body glowing dark orange as Wilda did the same.

"No idea." said Preyas as he hopped like crazy. "Man this is weird, I feel like something is pulling us somewhere." He and Elfin were shining a light shade of blue, which was seemingly like when Elfin was given the Aquos energy.

Baron, a purple haired Vestal, asks "Why are they glowing?" as Nemus was glowing yellow as Tigrerra was doing the same. Then suddenly a glow is seen, making the Brawlers go up a bit before they all screamed, vanishing in a flash of bright light.

(In a forest)

The Brawlers fell down with a thump, as Drago sigh a bit "Ow…" he then noticed that he and his fellow Bakugan we're their true forms. "I think what ever happened might have caused us to change us to our real forms at will or something."

"Weird." said Nemus as he stood up with Baron on his shoulder. Gorem looked around when suddenly a strange looking weapon came near his eye, making him stagger back in pain.

"OW!!!" yelled the golem in pain, getting it out as he looked down at the source of the attack, which was a 15 year old teen with blond hair, a orange and black jacket, a pair of orange pants, black sandals and also a strange headband with a metal plate on it. In the metal was a strange looking swirl in the form of a leaf.

Gorem glared at him and yells "GRAND IMPACT!!!" and gets ready to smash him with his hammer.

"Whoa!!" yelled the teen, getting out of the way. "Watch it, pal!" then Gorem tried to stomp on him, but the teen was now climbing on his leg, which confused him since he was only running up it.

Drago growled and yanked the young man from Gorem's leg, as he glared at him. "Alright human, where are we?"

"And why did you make Gorem's eye a bulls eye?" asked Elfin, glaring at him.

"Okay, for one, your in a forest near my village, and two, why are you guys here?" asked the teen, looking at the dragon with annoyance.

Dan sighs and says "Easy guys, put the guy down." Drago gave the boy a look before putting him down. "Sorry about Drago, he's a bit cranky when his friends are in trouble." Drago nods and changes back to his sphere form, going into Dan's hands as the other Bakugan came to their ball forms.

The teen, confused, asks "How did they do that?"

Runo sighs and says "Bakugan can do that when they want to. So, you are…who?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" said Naruto, as the girls giggled at his little catch phrase. "What?"

"Nothing, its nothing." said Mira as Wilda looked at the blond weirdly.

Ace asks "So, Naruto, where is this place anyway?"

"Over there. That's Konoha." said Naruto, motioning the large wall near them.

"How did we miss that?" asked Preyas, not getting how they didn't notice that wall.

"Skip it." Said Percival as he says "Come on, let's go in." the others nod as they followed Naruto into the village, not knowing what was going to happen now that they were in this strange place.

(Meanwhile)

At a strange looking place, Sasuke Uchiha, a young man with a white outfit, noticed a strange portal come in.

Suddenly two people came in. One was a blond haired man in a bird-like jacket, black shirt and pants, along with a dragon-like mask, with one of his icy blue eyes shown under the eye hole. On his shoulder was a black, metal and red sphere.

Next to him was a blue haired young man in a light brown jacket over a similar black outfit under it. On his shoulder was a strange looking dark brown sphere.

"Who are you two?" asked Sasuke, giving them a look.

"I'm Spectra Phantom, and this is my assistant, Gus Grav. These two spheres here are Helios and Vulcan, our partners." Suddenly the two spheres changed into a large Cyborg red and black demonic Dragon and a large towering giant with bull horns and huge hands.

"So, what is it you want?" asked Sasuke, curious on why they were here.

"Well, for one, to make sure that I am in charge of my kind, and two, maybe we can help each other out." said Spectra as Sasuke thought about it.

"I guess." Sasuke said as Spectra handed him something. "What is this?"

"A Bakugan we saved." said Spectra as the sphere turned into a shadowy figure, revealing a large serpent-like creature. Sasuke smirked a bit at that creature.

End of Chapter 1

Well, that was eventful, don't you think? Well, this is my second crossover fic, hope you like it. Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Old Enemy's Return

Time to see how Naruto and the Brawlers are up to shall we? Enjoy. Also, be warned that some other Naruto characters will appear in this chapter, along with a certain Bakugan Drago and the other originals won't be happy to see.

Old enemy's return

Dan sighs as he and his friends looked around. The village looked like an old fashion version of a Japanese city, with shops and other stuff all over. "Man, it feels like I'm walking threw Tokyo in 1934." Joked Dan as Drago sighs.

"Oh brother." Said the Dragonoid with annoyance as he could swear someone was watching them. He then noticed someone with dark blue hair and pale eyes watching them. '_Who is that?_' Drago asked himself, confused, and noticed that Preyas saw the girl to.

"Who is that girl over there?" asked Preyas, as Naruto looked behind him and saw no one there.

"You must've been seeing things, uh…" Naruto began, but didn't know his name.

"I'm Preyas, and the others are Drago (Drago motions himself), Gorem (Gorem nods), Tigrerra (the tiger-like Bakugan motions herself), Hydranoid (the three heads hiss a bit), Elfin (she blushed a bit at Preyas talking about her), Ingram (the ninja-like Bakugan looked at him), Wilda, Nemus and Percival (the three motioned themselves.)"

"Cool." said Naruto with a bit of a shrug. He then heard a crack when he turned around, he saw the same girl, sitting down on a near by chair, acting like nothing happened. "Hey Hinata!" the girl squeaked a bit at the mention of her name.

She turned and says in a quiet tone "H-hel-lo Naruto-kun."

"Did she just say 'kun'? What does that mean again?" asked Preyas, confused.

"It's something Japanese girls call an old friend of theirs or that they like." said Mira, who studied the language when they were on earth.

"Okay then…So, who is that?" asked Drago, as if curious.

"That's my friend, Hinata Hyuga." Smiled Naruto as Hinata blushed deeply at the mention of her being a friend.

Preyas noticed and he and Elfin burst out laughing. "Wow, her head looks like a tomato!" laughed Preyas, falling on his back in laughter.

"I'll say!" said Elfin as she laughed. Then they heard a thump as everyone saw her out cold. "Wow, she went out like a light." said Elfin as she looked down.

Julie poked Hinata with her toe and asks "Is she alright?"

"She does this every time I'm near her for some reason." said Naruto as he scratched his head as Mira got interested.

"_Every time_ you say?" asked Mira, as if thinking about something.

"Yeah, why?" asked Naruto, not getting what she was going.

Mira sighs and says "Forget it." She looks at Wilda and says "Man, this guy is dense."

"I'll say." Wilda said as he noticed the girl. "How do we wake her up?"

"Let me." Drago said as he jumped down onto Hinata and jumps on her forehead and got an idea. "Hey Hinata, if you don't get up, I'll let Naruto do it for me."

"How?" asked Naruto.

"How's…Mouth to mouth?" asked Preyas, which made Hinata's eyes snap open.

"I-I'm alright." said Hinata as she picked herself up.

Elfin then asks "Why did you take a header to the dirt? That makes no sense at all." Hinata saw Naruto and blush a bit again. "Faint again, and I'll personally make sure that you get Naruto here a view of you're…" She hopped to her shoulder and whispered something that made Hinata blush go really red.

"What did you tell her?" asked Marucho as Elfin came back to him.

"You don't want to know." said Elfin as she giggled.

A couple hours after getting to know Hinata, another portal came in and a black and purple sphere came in and landed on Naruto's hand. It revealed itself to be a Darkus Bakugan with strange designs on it.

"Who is this?" asked Naruto as he looked it over. It opened up, revealing itself to look like a skeleton with horns which made Hydranoid and Drago go off guard.

"YOU!?!" yelled both Hydranoid and Drago at once.

"YOU!?!" asked the stranger, angered. The sphere glowed and changed into a demonic skeleton with a large weird looking scythe and also two thin eyes, along with large demonic wings.

"IT'S REAPER!!!" yelled Preyas, surprised.

"Who?" asked Elfin, confused? Who was this guy and why would they not like him is what this elf-like frog girl was wondering.

"He was Masquerade's old partner before I came in." growled Hydranoid's second head as he changed to his true form.

"And I got a bone to pick with Hydranoid." said Reaper, his scythe ready for some action.

Elfin giggled and says "He just made a pun about himself." Preyas thought about it and nods.

"Never knew he had a sense of humor." Joked Preyas as Drago rolled his eyes and turned into his true form.

Reaper looked at the Dragonoid up and down and says "Got a new look after all this time?"

Drago growls and says "Let's see if you can still fight. **SHOOTING DRAGON!!!**" he shoots out a fireball right at Reaper.

"**DOUBLE** **DIMENSION!!**" Yelled Reaper, making the fire ball vanish after a blast of shadows hit it. "Let's see you take this!" he then swings his scythe, hitting Drago in the chest.

"How did you survive the Doom Dimension?" asked Drago, clearly confused. Last time he saw Reaper, he was dying in that realm 3 years ago.

"After the Ancient Soldiers made that deal with you six, they kept their end of the bargain and got all of the Bakugan me and Hydranoid sent to the Doom Dimension and here I am, ready to take my revenge on that hydra." He smacked Drago aside as Hydranoid came into battle.

"Lets finish this." Growled Hydranoid as his three heads had an energy sphere in his mouth "**TRIDENT OF DOOM!!!**" He got ready to fire, but Alice put a hand up.

"Hydranoid return!" said Alice as Hydranoid turned to his sphere form. "I know your mad Reaper, but why do you want to try to hurt us?"

"You sent me to the Doom Dimension, remember?" asked Reaper, looking down at Alice with annoyance.

"But that doesn't mean you can hold a grudge." said Alice, as Reaper growls.

"Fine, but remember, I will wait for a good time for us to do this." growled the large skeleton, who changed back to his sphere form.

Dan then picks up the reaper and says "We're going to keep an eye on you." Then Naruto took the Bakugan from Dan. "What are you doing, Naruto?"

"I think I might be able to keep an eye on this guy." Said Naruto as Reaper gave him a look.

"You're joking, right?" asked Reaper, not knowing where this kid is going with this.

"I mean, come on, I've been able to help some people out in the past, maybe I can help him." said Naruto as the Brawlers looked at each other. Reaper began to think about this.

(Meanwhile)

In a strange hill, Sasuke was talking to his team (which was Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo) with Spectra and Gus watching.

"So, you really think these guys can help us?" asked Jugo, trying to make sure that having Spectra and Gus with them is a good idea.

"Don't worry, we're here to give you guys a hand." Smirked Gus as he threw Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu each three different Bakugan, which were each their element (Karin: Fire. Suigetsu: Water. Jugo: Stone)

Then a hissing sound is heard as a evil tone came in. "_Indeed, I think me and my friendsssss can be of assssisssstance_" It revealed itself to be a large black and purple serpent with red eyes with crystals on his forehead, along with razor sharp shark-like teeth and large demonic bat wings sticking out of it's back.

"Who are you?" asked Karin, confused.

"_I am Gorgranda, and thesssse three are my comradessss._" hissed Gorgranda, his long green fork tongue sticking out as he said an 'S'.

The fire one was a large golden falcon with golden eyes, red tips on its wings and tail feathers, golden talons and beak, and also three long red and white feathers sticking out of it's head. "I am Flamewing, or if you want to call me by a simpler name, just call me Blare." Said the bird in a feminine voice, meaning it was a girl.

Karin smirked and says "This is nice." Blare smiled down at the girl, her eyes glowing.

The second one, the water one, was a large samurai with black and blue armor, a shark-like mask, red eyes showing from the eye holes (which had a bit of blue in his eyes), twin katanas on his back, and a long black cape with the Aquos symbol on it. "I am Tide." said the warrior in a serious tone.

"Wow, impressive." said Suigetsu, smiling at Tide.

"And I'm Geo." Said a brown and orange large golem, which had pistons in his large arms, a strange red visor (meaning its true eyes are red), a large body, and also drill-like teeth in his closed mouth.

"Wow, impressive." smirked Jugo as Spectra smiled.

"Like the Bakugan we got for you?" asked the masked Battler, knowing he got them on his side. The group nod as Spectra says "Good. Now lets see if we can train you guys to learn how to use these Bakugan to their full power." They nod, smiling.

(Meanwhile)

In a building, a figure is seen with a strange looking Ventus Bakugan. "Well, Leonidas, seems we're in a strange place, huh?"

"I'll say." said the Bakugan, clearly Leonidas. (If you played the game, you would know who this is). "What now?"

The figure looks down at Leo and says "What else? We try to find some help." He smiled as he pocketed the Ventus being and left with that.

End of Chapter 2

Well, it seems that Naruto has a new partner (Who isn't that happy about it), and Sasuke and Spectra teamed up. And who is that stranger, find out next time. Please Read, Review and Suggest away! Also, Agurra of the Darkness helped me out with the Reaper and the names of some of the Bakugans, and also other things (if SkullGal or Kitten are also helping me with this)


	3. Strange Partnerships

Time to continue, and figure out how the presence of the Bakugan changed some things in Konoha shall we? Enjoy. Also, thanks again to Agurra for helping me with this chapter

Strange Partnerships

The night after the Brawlers came to Konoha, things were as normal as things could be, except for one thing…the ANBU and Danzo.

Danzo was a old man with a somewhat dead arm, bandages covering his left eye, grayish black hair, dark skin, a "X" shaped scar on his chin, along with a black and white robe over his body (with the black part over a limp arm). He watched as the ANBU checked out the spot Drago and Reaper had their quarrel in.

"What did you find?" asked Danzo as an ANBU member came to him.

"It seems two giants; most likely demons came here and fought here. Lucky for us that villager came to the council and said something about a strange looking Genjutsu, huh?"

"Indeed." said Danzo as he looked around. He saw that something was here, meaning that he had one more problem next to Naruto. "Figure out what was here." The ANBU nods at that and leaves to tell the others.

One of his ANBU, Sai, asks "What now, Danzo-sama?"

"Easy, we capture what ever these creatures are and see if we can use them to this village advantage." said Danzo, though he just wanted the power for himself.

------

At a motel in Konoha, the Brawlers and their Bakugan were talking about Reaper. The conversation, how ever, was mostly against him as a figure listened in from the outside.

"We can not let him be with the Brawlers!" said Drago, knowing full well about their battle in the past.

"I agree." said Tigrerra. "He sent to many Bakugan to the Doom Dimension to be forgiven!"

Hydranoid sighs and says "I cannot believe I'm standing up for him, but remember, you guys trust me and I did that same thing."

"True, but at least we know we can trust you, it's Reaper we're having trouble with." said Preyas, as Alice sighs.

"Listen, I know what Reaper did was wrong, but remember, it was me that made him do that stuff." said Alice with a bit of guilt. It's true, when she was Masquerade; Reaper was her original partner before Hydranoid came in.

"That maybe true, but you two have shown that you can be trusted, Reaper hasn't yet." said Shun, knowing full well of being not trusted, since he was thought to be a spy for that old other half of Alice.

Then a knock on the window is heard as they saw Naruto, hanging upside down. "How long were you out there?" asked Baron as he opened the window.

"Long enough to hear what you guys were saying." said Naruto as he got in, Reaper in his pocket.

"I'm still curious on how you even got here." Drago said, giving Reaper the evil eye (A/N: which was weird coming from him)

Reaper sighs as Ace asks "what exactly did happen in the past?"

Reaper looks at him and says "Like you need to know, kid."

Preyas looked at him and says "I'm surprised they even let you out of the Doom Dimension. What idiot thought that?"

Shun nods and says "Maybe I could let Ingram let you back there Reaper, since it would be a fitting place for you." Reaper glared at the young man at that.

Julie looked at Reaper and as she says "I think Gorem would like squishing him first." Gorem gives the scythe-wielding Bakugan a mean look as Reaper glared at him.

Then suddenly a strange purple fog came in. The smoke filled the room, making everyone unable to see much at the moment.

"That's weird." said Wilda as a large shadow with six teen eyes came in. The shadow revealed itself to be a large red and purple Hydra with golden blank eyes, large teeth on his chest (hiding a large eye), and also a serpent-like body with a trident-like tail.

Naruto, confused, asks "Who is that?"

"_I am Exedra, the Legendary Warrior of Darkus_" said the hydra as he looked down at Drago "_Also, to answer your question, Drago, I was the one that sent Reaper here. I thought this boy here could be a good influence on him_."

"You dumped me with a kid with whisker marks?" asked Reaper, looking confused.

Exedra sighs and says "_Listen Reaper, I gave you this chance to redeem yourself, and I think a fellow person with a troubled past could have some help._" He looked at Naruto, as if knowing about something that Naruto didn't tell anyone.

But no one knew what he meant by that. They shrugged it off as they looked at the used-to-be-evil Darkus.

"You sure it's smart to have him with us though?" asked Elfin, trying to make sure.

Exedra nods and says "_Yes I do. Like I said before, he needs to redeem himself. Some of the other Warriors will send some Bakugan here to be the partners of young Naruto's friends. After all, Naruto and Reaper are partners now._" That surprised them big time.

"SAY WHAT!!!" yelled the Brawlers and their Bakugan, surprised. The humans had the anime Blank-eye-and-open-rectangular-mouth look while Elfin just faints on the spot.

"Huh?" asked Reaper, surprised to say the least. The Warrior of Darkus was entrusting a ninja like Naruto with him. What was he thinking?

Naruto, on the other hand, liked this idea. "Well, at least I won't be alone anymore.

"What do you mean, 'alone?'" asked Elfin, confused as she got up.

"_That is for another time, I'll see you all later. I must return to where me and the other Warriors are resigning at the moment. And Percival, keep an eye out on the Darkus energy for me_" said Exedra before he vanished in the fog.

"How did he do that anyway?" asked Baron, confused.

"No idea." said Drago as he looked at Reaper "If Exedra thinks this is a good idea, we could let you be a member as long as someone we trust is keeping an eye on you." He looked at Naruto and says "And no offence, Naruto Uzumaki, but you might not be able to keep a close eye on him."

Naruto looked a bit annoyed at that. "Watch it, lizard boy."

Drago asks "Any volunteers?"

"Don't look at us!" said Preyas and Elfin quickly as they closed up. Drago looks at Hydranoid, who disagreed as well.

"I don't even want to be in the same room as him." said Gorem, as Reaper growls with annoyance.

Wilda sighs and says "I'll keep an eye on him."

"You sure?" asked Gorem, trying to make sure.

"Yeah I Am." said the other golem, as he looked at Reaper "So be on your best behavior or else this will get ugly, got it?"

Reaper sighs and says "Great, more torture. I thought the kid was bad enough." Mira glared at him, so he kept quiet now.

"Since I'm Wilda's partner, maybe I can teach Naruto how to use Reaper's powers." said Mira as they all nod.

"Good idea. Maybe we can get Hinata to help you out maybe." said Preyas as Naruto nods.

"That's cool with me." said Naruto as he yawned. "Alright Reap; let's get back to my place for some rest." The nickname caught the Bakugan off guard.

"You must be joking, right? 'Reap?' What kind of imbecile are you, kid?"

Naruto asks "Would 'Bonehead' or 'Lucifer' work then?"

"Reap it is." sighed Reaper as Preyas snickers. After Reaper gives him a look, Naruto puts the demonic Bakugan in his pocket.

Mira asks "Think we can get an apartment here as well? We got some money on us." They all nod as Naruto shrugs.

"Sure. Come on." said Naruto, motioning them along.

-----

At his apartment building, Naruto was able to get the land lord to let the Brawlers live their in some of the extra apartments, but they were all near Naruto's, so they weren't the greatest. The guys share one while the girls share another.

The guys' room was bigger then they expected, with an extra room for them, six in all. The wall was a dark blue color, with some cracks in the bottom part, meaning it was old. Each room was different colors; one was red and yellow with some orange in it, one was green and light blue with a little purple on the bed, one was brown and tan with some gold on the window and bed, one was regular blue and navy blue with a bit of a shade of jade on the ceiling, one was black and purple, and finally one was yellow and white. The guys seemed to like it, since it was prepared for them.

The girls, how ever, were a bit smaller, with only four rooms. Four were the same as the guy's, but without the red and yellow one. The girls shrugged, since they liked the room anyway. "This is cozy." said Julie, looking around. "Though I guess our outfits will make us stick out like sore thumbs, huh?"

"Not to worry, me and Hinata could get you guys some new clothes, alright?" asked Naruto as the Brawlers shrug.

"That's cool, thanks." said Baron with a smile as he yawns. "Night, Naruto." said Baron as he went to his room. Naruto nods as he walked to his place, which was in between the two rooms.

------

A couple hours later, Mira was fast asleep, that was until she heard voices coming from Naruto's room.

"You know, I am actually surprised you trust me, kid." said Reaper's voice, a bit confused.

Mira got curious and noticed a small hole near her bed and got up. She looked threw, seeing Naruto in a pair of green pajama and a…black cartoon dog hat with eyes and teeth that made her giggle a bit.

"Cute look Naruto." giggled Mira, in a teasing tone to herself.

"Well, I only judge someone by character, not by action." said Naruto as he shrugs. "Listen, I think we have something in common."

"Did you send many of your kind and almost died in another realm?" asked Reaper, trying to see what he meant.

"Not like that." said Naruto as he gave him an amused look (which were his eyes closed and a big grin). "I mean we're both hard to trust. I was treated pretty badly as a kid, not being able to get a friend or have someone to raise me when I needed someone. Heck, I was hated for something I couldn't control."

Reaper began to think about it himself. He had a bit of regret of killing off his kind, but he rarely showed it since he knew the Brawlers would care less about him. "And what's that?"

"Well…you won't tell anyone, right?" asked Naruto, as Reaper nods.

"Not a soul." Said the skeletal Bakugan as Naruto sighs.

"I got a demon inside of me, known as the _Kyuubi no Yoko_." said Naruto, as Reaper looked surprised.

"Well, that's a burden." said Reaper, slightly feeling sorry for his kid. "So, what is the back story of this thing?"

"Well, all I know is that the Forth Hokage put the Kyuubi to keep him from hurting anyone, but everyone thinks it's my fault now." said Naruto with a sigh.

"That isn't right!" said Reaper with annoyance, "No one should blame you for something like that!" Mira couldn't believe what she just heard. Naruto has a demon and Reaper is standing up for him? That's a surprise.

Naruto then put a fake smile and says "But it doesn't bug me, since I know that when I become Hokage, no one will care!" he looked at the confused Darkus and says "If you want to know, the Hokage is the leader of his village."

"Ah." said Reaper, getting it now. "And I can tell a fake smile when ever I see one, so don't fake on me, alright?"

Naruto sighs and says "Got it." He yawns and says "How about we talk more in the mourning, alright?" Reaper nods as he closed up, going to sleep as well.

In her room, Mira lay back down and sighed. Wilda asks "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Wilda." said Mira as she turned her back to him. "Nothing at all." She closed her eyes, now knowing Naruto's biggest secret and, secretly enough, is starting to think what Exedra did was right.

End of Chapter 3

Well, that was a long chapter, don't you think? Reaper and Naruto are officially partners and are already starting to know each other better. Later, the Brawlers will get a make over and find out another Bakugan made a visit. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	4. New Outfits

Time to continue this story, shall we? Enjoy. Also, thanks to Agurra for the outfits ideas and Hinata's partner, along with some of the other Bakugan ideas for this story.

New outfits

At a store, Naruto was sitting down, waiting for the brawlers with the Bakugan, who were in ball form, and they were bored. Preyas sighs and says, "Man, I'm bored." Talk about being obvious.

"Don't remind us," said Gorem with annoyance as Elfin sighs while looking at Preyas. "What's with you?" Gorem asked her, confused. Elfin's cheeks blushed slightly at that.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" said Elfin quickly as she says, "Be right back." as she hopped away.

"What's with her?" asked Preyas, confused.

"Man, you are dense," said Ingram while rolling his eyes. Naruto gave him a weird look, as if a strange sense of déjà vu came over him.

He shrugs it off as a man with tanned skin, a scar over across his nose area, brown eyes, a green vest with a few pockets on the chest over a long-sleeved blue shirt, blue pants, and also a familiar headband on his forehead. "Hey Naruto." Smiled the man, as if happy to see him.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei, what's up?" asked Naruto, smiling at the man.

"And he is…who?" asked Drago, confused. That caught Iruka off guard.

"Uh…did that toy just talk?" asked Iruka, confused.

"TOY?" asked Reaper with annoyance. He didn't like being called a toy when in ball form, so he showed his annoyance.

"We're Bakugan, human." said Hydranoid with annoyance, not exactly like being called a toy either, he just found it a bit insulting at times.

"Sorry." said Iruka quickly, finding it a bit strange talking to a toy. "So Naruto, why are you here?"

"Some new friends of mine are here getting some new clothes." said Naruto as the Brawlers came out.

Dan was now wearing a red jacket over a fishnet shirt, a red hand band with the Leaf symbol on his forehead (a gift from Naruto, and the brawlers each have one since last night), black gloves, blue sandals, a pair of dark red pants. "Now this is cool." smirked Dan, looking himself over.

Runo was next out. She had on a black and yellow outfit, with black pants, red sandals, a forehead protector around her neck, and also a white cloak around her shoulders. "Now this is cool."

Shun was up next, and he had a purple shirt under a green vest, a belt with the forehead protector's plaque on it, a pair of black pants, and also black shoes. Shun smiled at the new outfit, liking how it looked.

The others had outfits that seemed to fit them; Marucho had a blue shirt under a darker blue vest and also a pair of black pants with the headband on his forehead. He ad

Mira had a brown dress that had a pair of red sleeves and the headband on her forehead. She looked herself over, liking the look a bit.

Baron had a dark tan colored cloak-like coat over his outfit and the headband, which he thought was cool, replaced his normal red headband. He smiled as he looked at his new coat while Ace, clad in a black and purple outfit similar to Dan's just rolls his eyes.

Julie had on a orange tank top, a brown skirt, and also fishnet arm and leg bands on her while the headband was on her shoulder. Julie winked a bit, liking the look in the mirror in front of her. She says, "Well, I can defiantly tell that I will wear this while we're here."

Alice had on a familiar outfit to the Brawlers. She wore a black long coat, a black under shirt, long black pants with two belts on them, boots with small heels on them, and also the headband on her arm, which made her look serious when she wasn't smiling.

Drago asks, "Why does that style look weirdly familiar?" they just shrug as they began to talk to Iruka and Naruto, while Marucho looked around for Elfin.

-----

Elfin sighs as she continued to hop around, looking down as she continued to go threw the town, not noticing a strange beam of light behind her. She continued to hop, keeping away from people to make sure she doesn't get stepped on.

"Jeez, do those people know about manners?" Elfin asked her self as she went by a Ramen Shop, and then noticed a large white dog with closed eyes looking down at her. Elfin then began to think; Bakugan in Ball form + Dog = chewed Bakugan!

Her eyes went wide as the dog picked her up, and began to shake her until suddenly it's mouth filled with water, making it easier for it to let go. "Watch it mutt! Next time I won't be so nice!"

"Elfin-chan?" asked a familiar voice to Elfin. She turned to see Hinata with a young man with dark brown spiky hair, silted eyes, red fang-like marks on each cheek, and a black shirt and pants, while next to him was a guy dressed in a green hooded sweatshirt, blue pants and black shoes, and with the sunglasses gave him more of a Dragonfly-like appearance.

"Hey Hinata, who are the two behind you?" asked Elfin, confused.

"These two are Shino and Kiba." Said Hinata as Kiba and Shino nods. The dog barks and panted happily as Hinata giggled. "And this is Akumaru." Hinata said, petting the dog.

"Please keep him away from me, since I'm not in the mood to be a chew toy." said Elfin as Kiba moved his hand a bit, but then suddenly a yellow and white sphere smacked his hand, surprising him a bit.

"What the heck!?" asked Kiba in surprise, what just did that? He looked down and saw it was a Hoas Bakugan, which appeared to be a Siege.

"What the heck?" asked Elfin, surprised to see him. "Who're you supposed to be?"

"I am Hoas Siege, young maiden," said Siege in a soft, serious tone.

"Who are _you_ calling a maiden, pal?!" exclaimed Elfin with annoyance, going right at him with an annoyed look on her face. She glowed as she turned to her full size. "How about we see how tough you are, shall we?"

"It shall be done!" said Seige, changing into his full powered state, revealing that he had a large staff with the Hoas symbol on it. He swung his staff like a baton before swinging at Elfin, who stepped back.

Then Siege felt someone poke his shoulder and saying, "Excuse me." Siege looked behind him to see Preyas in full power, cracking his knuckles before punching his lights out, sending back to his ball form.

"Thanks Preyas." said Elfin, a slight blush noticeable. Seige opened up and Hinata picks him up as a chuckle is heard, which sounded familiar to Preyas and Marucho.

"Seems Preyas is still as much of a goof ball as I remember." They look up to see a large green dragon-like creature with large claws on his three-fingered hands, golden eyes, sharp teeth, and two toed feet.

On his shoulder was the source of the voice, who was a young teen with light tan skin, silver hair, red eyes under sunglasses, a black leather jacket with green rims with a green shirt underneath, along with black pants with a whip on a belt loop, and also and a black hat on his head.

"Lucifer and Leonidas?" asked Marucho and Preyas in surprise.

"Who?" asked Elfin, not knowing either one of them?

"They're pals of ours from the old days but they disappeared for awhile." Said Preyas as he puts an arm around Leo's shoulder and giving him a quick noogie, much to the dragon's annoyance. "Hey Leo buddy, how's it going?"

"Get off before I obliterate you lizard reject." Growled Leonidas with annoyance, as Preyas lets go quickly.

"Sorry." said Preyas with his hands up

"Anyway, how's it going Marucho?" asked Lucifer, smiling at the short Brawler.

"I'm good. This here is one of my new partners, Elfin." said Marucho, introducing the frog-girl to his old friend.

"Hey." said Lucifer with a smile.

Elfin nods a bit and says "Nice to meet ya."

Leonidas, now in his ball form, asks "So Preyas, who's the girl? She yours?" he chuckled a bit as Preyas panicked.

"Wait! What!? It's not like that!" said Preyas in panic, getting a laugh from Leonidas and Lucifer.

Elfin's head nearly looked like a tomato, which got Kiba and Shino to look at Hinata weirdly. "What?" asked Hinata, confused. Why were they looking at her weirdly?

"Nothing." said both boys, looking away.

"He's just teasing you, don't worry." said Lucifer as he got Leonidas on his shoulder.

"It's all right, so where you been Lucifer?" asked Marucho as he and Lucifer caught up.

"This is one strange day." said Siege plainly, still thinking of the fast fight that just happened.

"Trust me, your not the only one confused by all this. And why did you call me a 'maiden' again?" asked Elfin, confused to say the least.

"Just something I say, madam," said Siege, getting a glare from Preyas.

"Watch it buddy-boy." Said Preyas, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Dos my ears deceive me? Do I hear a hint of jealously in your voice?" teased Siege, catching both Elfin and Preyas off guard. While Elfin blushed more, Preyas tried to hide what he just said, but Siege just rolled his eyes.

"I-if it doesn't m-mean anything guys, but I need to go home. See you later." Said Hinata as she took Siege with her.

"See ya!" said Kiba and Shino, waving as Marucho waves as well.

Lucifer sighs and says "I'm going back to the hotel I got in, see ya later." He and Leonidas left with that, as the dragon looks at his partner.

"Well, it seems that this place as some strange characters, huh?" asked Leonidas as Lucifer nods.

"I'll say," said the Ventus Brawler as he began to think. "I'm just curious on why I feel like we're being watched." He looked behind him, and saw no one there. He shrugs as he kept walking.

On a near-by roof, was Sai, his scroll in hands "Seems this one has a strange creature as well? Hmm…" he rubbed his chin, thinking for a bit.

------

Later that night, Hinata was going to her room, while Siege was on her shoulder. "So…who's your pa-partner?" asked Hinata, as Siege sighs.

"I have no partner at the moment, Lady Hinata. I am alone at the moment," sighed Siege as Hinata looks at him sadly.

"You sure?" asked Hinata, as she walked in her room to be visited by a strange bright golden light.

"What is this?" asked Siege as a heavenly being came into view. In a flowing white robe and breastplate, was a white haired woman with blank blue eyes, a large bow on her wrist, and also light yellow skin.

"_Hello there, young one_" smiled the woman, looking at Hinata with a kind look in her eyes.

"Lady Lars Lion?" asked Siege, confused.

Hinata, confused, asks, "Who is she?"

"_I'm Lars Lion, the Ancient Solider of Hoas. My fellow soldiers and I each sent a Bakugan for you and your friends. Young Naruto already got our first choice from Exedra: Reaper. And it seems you got Siege, one of the most loyal and powerful of his kind._" Seige didn't like it when Lars Lion mentioned Reaper, since they are of two different attributes.

Hinata asks "B-but why is he h-here?"

"_To be your partner of course._" Said Lars Lion, catching both Siege and Hinata off guard. "_Every princess needs a knight to be her guard, right?_" Hinata blushed lightly at being called a princess.

Siege nods and says, "I shall not fail you, madam. I will be the best partner I can be." Hinata smiled as she sat down on her bed.

"Thanks for getting me a partner, Lars Lion-san." said Hinata with a smile. The Ancient Soldier nods and smiled.

"_It's alright child, no need to thank Me._" smiled Lars Lion before she disappears in a flash of light, getting the attention of someone outside the door. A knock is heard as Hinata quickly hides Siege, much to his surprise.

"Come in." said Hinata as a young man with her eye color, a white shirt, dark gray pants, black sandals, and also a headband over his forehead. "H-hello Neji-nee-san. What is it?"

"Thought I heard something." said Neji, looking around the room.

"Just a… kitten I found outside, I thought I should wait until I find his owner." Said Hinata, confusing Siege.

"What kitten? I'm a warrior!" asked Siege, getting a bonking from Hinata on the outside. "Or a kitten." then he got another banging sound from her. "I'll be quiet now." That got a funny look from Neji.

"What is that?" asked Neji, confused.

"Nothing." Said Hinata quickly, making Neji sigh a bit.

"Fine, but tell me what it is later, all right?" asked Neji as Hinata nods. He leaves as Siege was finally able to get out of the drawer.

"What was that for?" asked Siege, confused.

"I don't think letting someone e-else would be a g-goo-d idea. That's all." Said Hinata as she fell asleep, as Siege follows suit, going into his ball. This was a strange day indeed.

End of Chapter 4

Well it seems that Hinata now has her own partner now. But how will he react to the fact that the guy she likes is a partner for a Darkus? Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	5. Darkus and Haos Collid

Time to continue, shall we? Enjoy. Also, Agurrah and some of my other friends are helping me out with this chapter. Enjoy the first actual Brawl in the story.

Darkus and Haos Collide

The next morning, Naruto was at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, which was his favorite hangout, with Reaper, Dan, Drago, Ingram and Shun. They were eating in silence as the owner and his daughter were working on their ramen.

Reaper then asks "what is this 'ramen' exactly?"

"It's the best food on earth!" said Naruto, making Reaper fall back in a yelp.

"Don't yell!" said Reaper with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Naruto chuckled sheepishly as they got their ramen and he and the humans began to eat as the Bakugan watch.

Drago was looking at Reaper coldly as Ingram sighs, rolling his eyes a bit. The ninja bird-like Bakugan may not like Reaper much, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't get annoyed with Drago and the original Bakugan of the Brawlers were being paranoid about him.

Reaper sighs as he could swear something is about to happen at any moment.

-----

Meanwhile, a couple miles from the Ramen stand, Hinata and Siege were walking down the streets, as Hinata was telling Siege about Naruto. '_I thought that love sick frog girl was like that, but my own partner? Heh, never judge a book by it's cover_'

Hinata asks, "So, what exactly can you do?" Siege was surprised at the question, so he answered.

Siege was about to explain when he noticed the Ramen bar. He then noticed Hinata's eyes were on Naruto, which made her blush slightly. "Is the blond one the man who has captured your heart?"

Hinata nods as she says "He has his own partner as well, want to meet him?"

"I'd be honored." Said Siege as she walked in and Siege then saw Reaper and his eyes got cold. "Can we go somewhere where a disrespectful Darkus isn't?"

"Uh, Hinata? Who is that?" asked Naruto, confused at the Bakugan. "I'm Naruto by the way." Siege nods, as he glared at the Darkus.

"And the Darkus is here…why?" asked Siege, confused.

"Um…that happens to be Naruto-kun's partner, Siege. Naruto-kun, this is my partner." Said Hinata, introducing them to each other.

"I don't mind his partner, it's the Bakugan himself that I don't like." Admitted Siege, glaring at the Darkus as he glared back.

"Why?" asked Hinata wondering why did her partner not like her crush's partner before he even meets him?

"Because he sent so many of the Haos into the Doom Dimension, so I shall help give them revenge," growled Siege, glaring at Reaper.

"Lets see if you can do something about it," growled Reaper, glaring at him as the two were about to jump at each other, but both Naruto and Hinata grabbed them at once, their fingers accidentally touching. Hinata blushed as she withdrawn her hand.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, he isn't normally like that." Said Hinata sheepishly, fidgeting with her fingers nervously as Ingram chuckled a bit.

Marucho and the other Brawlers, along with Lucifer, saw what was going on. "What the?" said Leonidas, surprised.

"Alright, what the heck is going on?" asked Preyas, confused at the moment.

"Seems that someone doesn't really like Reaper." Said Wilda, seeing that Siege and Reaper were glaring at each other.

"If I was a bone-headed buffoon like this man here, I wouldn't blame him." Said Siege, making Reaper annoyed.

"Tough talk from a man who hides in a suit of armor!" Reaper taunted back, glaring at him.

"You want me to use my staff to smite you?" asked Siege, his body gaining a menacing yellow glow (A/N: remember how in some animes when someone gets angry, they glow? That's what's happening right now)

"You really want a piece of me, you medieval fool?!" yelled Reaper, glowing purple with rage.

"Should we stop them?" asked Preyas, knowing this'll get ugly.

"I say we do." Said Elfin, ready to jump in and stop this whole thing. Before the two could attack each other this time, Ingram got in front of Reaper while Percival got in front of Siege.

"Enough of this!" said Ingram, annoyed.

"There is plenty of time for a battle, but not know." Said Percival, trying to stop them from fighting. Baron then got an idea.

"I think the only way to solve this problem," said Baron, getting their attention. What did this kid have in mind?

"And that's…what?" asked Naruto as Baron got a smirk.

"Man, I hate it when he does that." groaned Runo, rubbing her temples as he looks at both Naruto and Hinata.

"How about a brawl? Naruto vs. Hinata, who will win in this fight." Hinata's eyes went wide with that as Naruto got that shocked look (his mouth wide open in a square shape and blank circles for eyes) as they looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Okay, you must be nuts or something, Baron." Said Lucifer, surprised at his idea.

Nemus thought about it and says "It would work, I mean…they are now brawlers so they need to learn how to brawl." Ace nods as he gets out his backpack and gets out two strange looking gauntlets.

Both were long enough to fit their upper arms, with a strange shape. One was white with yellow designs on it while the other was black with similar designs, only purple instead of yellow. Ace then hands each one to them, the white one to Hinata and Naruto got the black one.

"Now first put these inside of the gauntlets and the brawl can begin." Said Ace, as he hands some strange looking circuit-covered square with a large circle in the middle of them as they put it in.

They glow as everything began to slow down until the Brawlers watched as they got close to the two ninja teens. "Gauntlet Power Strike!" said both Naruto and Hinata, after Ace told them how to turn them on.

Naruto then asks "So…what now?"

"Just throw down a Gate Card and throw Reaper and Siege on it." Said Dan as Naruto got a card with a black back to it and threw it down.

"Gate Card, set!" said Naruto, as the card glowed purple and made the ground glow brightly. "Ready Reaper?" asked Naruto as Reaper nods and closes up. "Bakugan Brawl!" said Naruto, getting the hang of it easily as Reaper changed to his full size.

Hinata looked nervous as she looked at the Darkus creature, looking down at her. "Don't fear, Madam Hinata. I shall smite him with ease." Said Siege with confidence, as Hinata nods and throws him out.

"Bakugan Brawl!" said Hinata, throwing the sphere onto the ground and the Knight-like Bakugan stood, ready for battle. They gave each other a glare, ready for some action

The Gs showed; Siege: 510 Gs. Reaper: 520 Gs. "Wow, that's some power." said Marucho, impressed.

"Indeed, now it is time to show him what a real warrior can do," said Siege, as Hinata got a card out and puts it in the gauntlet.

"Ability card activate! **Piercing Heaven!**" said Hinata, as a beam of light shoots from the sky and reflects off Siege's staff, hitting Reaper, but not beating him.

Reaper: **520 Gs - 200= 320 Gs**

**Siege: 510 + 200 = 710**

"Ability card activate! **Shadow Scar!**" yelled Naruto as Reaper's eyes glowed, making a beam of shadows come out of them, hitting Siege.

Reaper: **320 Gs + 300= 620**

Siege: **710 Gs – 300= 410**

The beam made Siege goes down, as he got up, growling. "Lets beat them, now!"

Hinata nods as she put a card in. "Ability Card activate: **Mirror Guard!**" then suddenly 5 more Sieges come out of thin air, surrounding Reaper.

Siege: **410 Gs + 200= 610**

Naruto noticed that and says "Gate Card open! **Bone Yard!**" suddenly the ground glows brightly, making a large graves come out, and also strange spirits surround them.

"What sorcery is this!" asked Siege, surprised at this.

"Bone yard is an ability card that works for any Darkus, but it isn't really friendly with Haos," said Preyas, surprised he got that card.

Reaper: **620 Gs+ 300= 920**

Siege: **610 – 200= 410**

Then Reaper hits Siege, making him go down and turn to his ball form.

Voice from Baku-pod: _Hinata Power level down 20%_ (Showing that some of Hinata's point went down to an orange color).

Hinata sighs, thinking she failed Siege. "The battle isn't over yet." Siege reassured her, as she nods.

"Ready Naruto?" she asked, getting her own gate card out.

"You know it." Smirked Naruto, as he got Reaper ready to go.

"Gate card set!" yelled Hinata, throwing the card down and making a yellow glow come in. "Bakugan Brawl!" She said, throwing Siege down as Naruto threw down Reaper, and the two got ready to fight.

"Let us do this," growled Reaper, his scythe ready.

"With pleasure." said Siege as he and Reaper had a their weapons against each other, glaring at each other. Hinata and Naruto watched, wondering how this fight will go.

End of Chapter 5

Got ya on the cliffhanger! Sorry, couldn't resist the urge, but anyway, thanks Agurrah for the help on this chapter and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	6. The Battle continues

Time to continue the brawl, shall we? Enjoy. Also, Agurra gave me two ideas for Naruto's and Hinata's traps, here you go.

The Battle continues

The brawl between Hinata and Naruto was going strong, but Hinata wasn't exactly happy that she had to go up against the boy of her dreams in a strange game.

"Don't worry Hinata, lets just do this." Said Naruto enthusiastically. Hinata smiled and blushed a

"Al-alright Na-Naruto-ku-n." said Hinata nervously as she was about to activate another card. "Ability card Activate: **Mirror Guard!**" Siege then turned to copies come out of the light.

Siege: **510 + 200 = 710**

Naruto sighs and actives his own card. "Ability Card Activate: **Double Dimension!**" the young boy yelled, as Reaper slashes threw the clones, hitting them with a quick swipe of the scythe, knocking Siege down.

"Now for another ability. **Dimension X!**" said Naruto, activating a new card, which makes Reaper's eyes glow and hits Siege square in the chest.

Siege: **710 – 100 = 610**

Siege growls as he tried to hit him, but the skeleton-like monster blocked with his scythe, making sure he doesn't get help.

"I need some assistance here," said Siege, trying to hold the Darkus back. The Darkus only glared and shoved the knight back and was about to finish him off. He swung his staff at Reaper, but he only blocked it.

"Nice try fool." said Reaper, shoving him back. The two began to continue the assault, making some dents on the ground under them as a Reaper swung his scythe, making a gash in the ground in front of where Siege stood.

Outside the battle, the Brawlers watch with awe at their skill. "Wow, you have to give them credit on being fast learners." Shun said, impressed.

"Five bucks on Reaper." said Preyas, getting weird looks. "What? Reaper is smart, unlike that partner of his." That got a mean look from Naruto.

Elfin sighs and asks, "So…who do you guys think will win?"

"No idea." said Dan, shrugging

Hinata watched as her partner was getting a beating from the skeletal monster, and wanted to end this. "NOW!" said Siege, as she nods.

"Gate card open! **Shining Castle!**" said Hinata; as the ground turned into a courtyard of a castle, white walls and everything. "F-from what I h-hear-d from Siege-san, this is supposed to p…power him up."

Siege: **610 + 200= 810**

Reaper: **520 – 300= 220**

"Not so fast! Ability Card Activate! **Dimension Four!**" said Naruto as the ground began to gain a dark purple glow, making the gate card deactivate as all the walls crumbled.

Siege: **610 – 200= 610**

Reaper: **220 + 300= 520**

"Now time for this ability card! **Death Strike!**" said Naruto, as Reaper's scythe gained a purple glow. He swung the scythe, hitting the pole of Siege's staff.

Reaper: **520 + 200 = 720**

Siege: **610 – 100= 510**

Siege growls as he began to struggle against the Grim Reaper-like Bakugan, saying "Is it just me, or is this just one sided?" he growled as he tried to resist the power of the Bakugan, but he pressed him down.

"Get ready to be beaten, fool!" said Reaper when suddenly a beam of light came in and a white and yellow pyramid-shaped Bakugan came in and landed into Hinata's hands.

"Hmm?" asked Hinata, looking down. It opened up, revealing a similar shape to Siege's.

"_I am Squire, and I have come to help, milady. What is in need of assistance?_" asked Squire, confused at the moment. His voice sounded young, like a small boy's

"A Bakugan trap?!" asked Dan, surprised.

"I didn't know Siege came with a trap," said Runo, surprised.

Elfin says, "He is kind of cute, in the kid sort of way." Preyas nods, knowing the Bakugan was just a kid.

"He re-really needs help right now, up fo-for it?" asked Hinata, as Squire looked at Reaper with fear.

"You sure I'm the only one that can help?" Squire asked in a small voice, sounding scared.

Hinata smiled and says, "Don't be afraid. We'll help you." Squire thought about it and nods. "Alright, Bak-Bakugan brawl!" she throws Squire, and he lands on the ground, and a giant beam of light makes a large figure appear.

"WHOA!!!" said the Brawlers and Naruto, surprised.

But then the light died down, revealing a small boy with similar armor to Siege's, only thinner and less detailed, meaning he was just in training. He had on a golden mask-like helmet, which revealed more of his eyes (crystal blue blank eyes), a short mace, which seemed to heavy for him, and also a strange tri-force necklace that had the Haos, Darkus and Aquos attributes on each of the triangles.

Lucifer and Leonidas give each other a weird look at the kid. "Must be new," said Leonidas plainly as Lucifer nods.

"Wow…that was…embarrassing." Admitted Siege, looking not amused. He looked over and saw the reactions of the Brawlers; Dan was on his back, laughing. Runo just looks up in shock. Marucho cleans his glasses, trying to make sure he saw that right. Julie squealed and yelled "HOW CUTE!!!" while Shun and Ace fall back in shock. Alice just looks confused while Mira giggled. Baron just…stood there.

Tripod Squire: **300 Gs + **Siege: **510 = 810**

The Bakugan were just standing there like idiots, until Preyas broke the silence from them. "Wow, that's the shortest Bakugan I've ever seen!"

"I'll say! I thought Saurus was small, but look at that kid!" said Elfin, and then they saw Squire's eyes swell a bit with tears ready to come out.

"Wow, the kid is more sensitive then Tricloid ever was." Julie said, feeling sorry for the young Bakugan.

Siege bends down to his level and says "It is okay child, ready to fight?" Squire rubs his eyes and nods.

"Wow, some partner." Reaper said in sarcasm.

Squire growls and says "_Lady Hinata, activate my card please. I want that stupid Darkus to shut up_." Reaper only gave the boy an annoyed look as Hinata got out a card.

"Indeed, we shall win." said Seige, glaring at Reaper

"H-hai." Said Hinata as she puts the card in. "Ability Activate: **Solar Tide!**" said Hinata, as a beam of light comes out of Squire's hands right into the nearest body of water, making a rainbow hit him causing his body look about Siege's size.

Tripod Squire: **300 Gs + 200 Gs= 500 Gs + **Siege: **510** = **1010 Gs**

The two knights run at Reaper, doing a double hitter at him, making him turn into his ball form in one hit.

Voice: _Naruto down to 40%_

"Ouch!" said the Brawlers, cringing at the hit.

Reaper growls and says, "Let us show those fools not to mess with a Darkus!"

Naruto asks "Sure that isn't a bit harsh?"

"He's a being made from Rage, you should expect that!" yelled Drago from behind him, but he was silenced by Dan putting him in his pocket.

Naruto sighs and looks at Reaper "can we just go a bit easy on Hinata? I mean, I don't want her to get hurt because you're angry."

"Why should I?" asked Reaper, annoyed.

"Because I'm your partner, and we have to agree on these things. Got it?" asked Naruto, looking annoyed as well.

"Fine. Lets just finish this," said Reaper, as Naruto smirks.

"Alright, lets do this!" said Naruto, throwing a gate card down and throwing Reaper onto it, making him go into action.

"Time to show you the true power of Darkus!" said Reaper, ready for battle. He gripped his scythe as Siege and Squire got out, ready for their next fight.

"_This'll be fun_." said Squire, ready to beat Reaper again.

"We'll see how 'fun' it is." Said Reaper, getting ready to fight.

Reaper: **520 Gs**

Siege and Squire: **810 Gs **(Siege: **510 Gs. **Squire**: 300 Gs**)

Siege says, "This shall be a swift victory." Reaper only glared, ready to strike him down."

Squire then says "_Yeah!_" Hinata giggled at his enthusiasm as she gets out a card.

Hinata puts it in her gauntlet and says "L...lets see what this does. Ability activate: **Lunar Twilight**!" (Agurrah thought of that name).

Squire throws up his mace, making it go skyward. A silvery glow came to it and it flew right at Reaper, hitting him in the chest.

Reaper: **520 – 350 = 170 Gs**

Siege says "Impressive attack, young one." Squire smiled at that as he caught his mace, but he stumbled back a bit.

Reaper growls as he says, "Seems you want to brag now, weakling?"

"Honestly, I shudder to find out how weak your partner would be." Said Siege, getting on Reaper's bad side.

"Lets do this. Ability…huh?" asked Naruto, as they look up to see a cylinder in a purple glow, landing in Naruto's hands, revealing itself to be a Darkus Trap. "Who or what are you?"

In a more menacing voice then any Darkus in history, it says "**I am here to help battle these foolish Haos**"

"Alright…" said Naruto, throwing the Bakugan in, revealing it's demonic form under it. It glowed purple as its body grew to 30 stories, which made everyone look up in shock. But what was most shocking was his appearance.

The monster had demonic purple and black medieval armor with skull-like shoulder pads, a ripped up flowing cape that reaches the middle of his mid-back area, a demonic black metallic mask that looks like it's made of black silk, red eyes shown on the eyes, and his weapon was frightening. The weapon was a large axe with double blade, one was dark red and the other was silver, in between the blades was a black skull with two purple gems in it's eye sockets and a large red gem in it's mouth. He growls as he says, "**Darkus Teraxe is here to dominate!**"

Squire's eyes went wide as Siege says "Well…seems I was off a bit."

Teraxe: **410 + **Reaper: **170** = **580 Gs**

"He may be big, but we can win," said Siege, as he and Squire ran at Teraxe, ready to take him down.

"**Fools! I shall take you down!**" said Teraxe, wielding his axe.

"I'll say." Said Naruto as he gets out a card. "Ability card activate! **Guillotine!**"

Teraxe: **410 + 450= 860 Gs**

Teraxe roars as he swings his axe, knocking the two Bakugan with one hit, knocking them out at once.

Voice: _Hinata down by 60 %_ (her gauge should be in the red by now)

Hinata looked nervous at that. She saw the two Bakugan were in pain, so she looks down. "I…for-forfeit." That surprised them.

"_Why Lady Hinata? We may be down, but we're not out._" Squire said, looking at Hinata with confusion.

"I…I don't want you to get hurt, you two." Hinata said as she picked them up, looking at them with a worried expression.

Preyas nods as he says, "She may know when to make sure her partners are in pain, and after taking a hit like that, I'm surprised she doesn't want some down time."

Reaper grunted as he rolled up and flew into Naruto's pocket as Teraxe followed. The Brawlers looked at each other, as they saw Naruto smirk.

"It doesn't really count as a win for me, how about a draw?" asked Naruto, putting a hand out. Hinata blushed as she gripped it, and they shook hands. After Naruto let go, Hinata fell backwards in a faint.

Teraxe asks, "**Does she do that a lot?**"

"Oh yeah." said Preyas, acting nicer to him then at Reaper. Reaper just glared at Preyas with annoyance, not noticing a few new beams of light came in, followed by a Bakugan.

-----

At a near-by pond, which was a short walk away from the Hyuga compound, an Aquos Bakugan fell into the water with a thump. "OW!" yelled a voice, which sounded like a pre-teen girl.

A blue and green Bakugan flew out and shook the water off, which was the source of the voice. "Man, I hate a bad landing." She growled as she hopped around, but bumped into someone's foot. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU BIG PALUKA!!!"

The person looked down, revealing to be a young girl with mid-length black hair, Hinata's eye color, a black tank top with a fishnet shirt under it, a pair of black pants, black sandals, and a black headband (similar to Hinata's and Naruto's) on her forehead.

"Man, your loud." Said the girl, looking down at the Bakugan. "Who are you?"

"I'm Aquos Dual Elfin! But…I like Eldin better." Said the kid, now known as Eldin.

"Nice to meet you Eldin. I'm Hanabi Hyuga." Hanabi smiled, looking at Eldin.

"So…who else is here?" asked Eldin, as Hanabi began telling her about the weird group of people, not knowing that one of them, one of the Bakugan, knew Eldin in more ways then one.

------

At the Inuzuka estate, Kiba and Akumaru were playing in the back yard, as a multi-toned brown sphere flew near him, surprising him. "Who the heck are you?" asked Kiba, confused as he picked the Bakugan up.

"_I'm Hynoid, and I'm here to help ya out kid._" Said Hynoid, opening up, revealing a dog-like shape. Kiba smirked, knowing he had a partner like Naruto and Hinata has.

"Hey Hynoid, know someone named Reaper?" asked Kiba, making Hynoid interested. Akumaru sat down, listening as well.

End of Chapter 6

Wow, this is a heck of a long chapter, huh? Anyway, hope you didn't mind the cliffhanger I added, please Read,


	7. Howling Problem

Time to finally to update this story, shall we? Enjoy a new chapter of Brawlers in Konoha. Also, thanks to Agurra, I was able to update this.

Howling problem

_Near the Forest of Death_

Two people came out of thin air near a tree with a strange mark on it. One was a light blue haired woman with red lipstick on, a fancy looking outfit, and also a long cape on. She smirked evilly as she looked around.

"This would make a good base." Said the girl, smiling a bit.

Her partner, a spiky white-haired man with red eyes, sharp fang-like teeth in his mouth, and wearing a purple and black version of her outfit. He smirks and asks "So Maylene, think we can just ransack the city and be done with it?"

"Easy Shadow." Maylene said with annoyance. "We must find out if the Brawlers are here." That caused Shadow to laugh in a crazy way.

"Why would they be here?" asked Shadow, still laughing.

"They do have a nerve to bug us before we can do much." Maylene said plainly.

_In the middle of the city_

Baron and Mira were hanging out with Hinata and Naruto, who were talking to each other. Nemus sighs as he says "You know, I haven't had a good match in a while."

"Same here." Baron sighed, looking bored.

"So, think that we could have a two-on-two rematch later? Me and a Brawler vs. you and another brawler?" asked Naruto, as Hinata nods.

"Th-tha-that sounds good." She said, smiling. Siege sighed as he talked to Reaper. After awhile, the Hoas has a rival thing going on with him, not full-on hating, since Reaper is seemingly a bit friendlier, but that's not saying much.

"Wonder how that'll go." Siege said as Reaper just nods.

"That would be a interesting match." Said Reaper as he felt something. "Hmm?"

That's when Kiba and Akumaru came down, smirking. "What is the perverted hound want?" asked Siege.

"Hey! Akumaru isn't perverted!" said Kiba, annoyed.

"He wasn't talking about him." Reaper said, glaring at the boy. Kiba felt very insulted at that and got ready to pound the Darkus when another voice stopped him.

"_Down boy._" Said the voice, and revealed himself to be Hynoid, on his shoulder.

"A Hynoid?" asked Reaper, thinking this was a joke.

"_Ya got that right_." The hyena-like Bakugan said, glaring at the Grim Reaper-like one. "_Time for this dog to have some fun!_"

Reaper rolled his eyes as Naruto says, "Sorry Hynoid, but we're not in the mood for a brawl."

Nemus says "Seems this young man isn't like Dan." Baron nods, knowing what he meant. He would normally take a brawl himself, but to Naruto, it didn't feel right to him.

Mira, on the other hand, also saw that part of Naruto. '_No wonder Hinata likes this guy, he knows when to fight and when not to_.' She was staring at Naruto with a curious look, and a slight blush can be seen, much to Wilda's amusement.

Kiba, thinking Naruto was being a quitter, says, "Come on dude. Lets see who is a better fighter. That thing at the Chunnin Exams was just lucky for you."

Naruto got annoyed at that, but Reaper says, "That mutt and his pets aren't worth it."

"Why you…" Began Kiba, but Baron got in between them.

"Hey, Kiba isn't it? I think I got an idea." Said Baron, smirking. Kiba and others looked confused at this.

_Later_

At a field, Baron and Kiba were ready to brawl while Naruto, Mira and Hinata watched.

"Thi-this isn't good." Said Hinata, looking between them nervously as Baron and Kiba got ready for some action.

"Lets do this." Kiba smirked, getting a gate card out. "Gauntlet Power Strike!" the two said that at the same time as the area near them froze.

"Gate card set!" Said Baron, throwing a card down and says, "Lets do this Nemus!" He throws him down and Nemus turned into a giant Egyptian-styled angelic creature with a large staff, white skin with golden armor, large wings that look like large links, and also a giant blue jewel on his chest.

"Ancient Nemus is here to dominate!" said Nemus, twirling his staff a bit.

"Come on out Hynoid!" Said Kiba, throwing the sphere down onto the gate card and Hynoid turned from his card form to a large werewolf-like creature with blank yellow eyes, dark brown fur and a lighter brown mane on his back.

Hynoid howls as he says "Time for some action!" He growled as the two glared at each other.

Nemus: **600 Gs**

Hynoid: **575 Gs**

"Ability Card Activate: **Desert Thunder!**" Said Kiba, as a blast of lightning came out of Hynoids's claws.

Hynoid: **575 Gs + 100 = 675 Gs**

Nemus waited for the hit, but then Baron got a card out. "Ability activate: **Borehole Reflection!**" suddenly a beam of light reflects the lightning off of him.

Hynoid growls as Kiba activated another card. "Ability Activate! **Pack Attack!**" Suddenly the ground erupts with three more Hynoids, all snarling and snapping at Nemus.

"_Great, more dogs_." Squire groaned out. Wilda nods, looking between them.

"This would take forever." Wilda said, looking between them.

"Try this now; Ability Activate: **Whirlwind**!" suddenly a large jet-stream of air comes out of the wolves mouths, hitting Nemus.

Nemus: **600 Gs – 100 = 500 Gs**

Wilda, as this went on, noticed something; everything was still moving. "Seems this world is getting the same affect as Vestoria is getting when a Brawl is going on."

Mira looked around and nods. "Seems so. I guess since the ones with the attribute energy are here, it must be giving the area the affect Vestoria has on the Bakugan Brawls."

_Near by_

Marucho was walking down the streets, looking around Konoha, "Wow, this place is quite amazing."

"You said it." Said Preyas with a nod. Elfin looked around, smiling at the buildings.

"Now this is pretty cool." Said Elfin as she looked around. That's when a splash is heard.

"What the?" asked Marucho as the three went to see that Dan and Shun were in the river next to the Hot Springs, as Drago and Ingram came out of the water, shaking themselves off.

"Who did that dirty joke?" growled Ingram, annoyed.

"What? Can't take a joke, chicken boy?" asked a voice, making Elfin look surprised.

"Please tell me that isn't who I think it is." Elfin groaned out, as she saw Hanabi and Eldin coming in. Eldin was laughing as Elfin groans. "I think someone hates me."

Marucho asks "Hey miss, know who did this to my friends."

"Sorry, but Eldin here wanted to test out that prank." Hanabi said, as Eldin gives her a look.

"Thanks, Miss Blabber-mouth." Eldin said, annoyed. That's when she saw Elfin. "Sis?" the Bakugan asked, confused.

"Hey Eldin." Said Elfin, as Preyas looked at Eldin with surprise.

"Elfin's little sister?" asked Preyas, confused now.

Dan, confused, asks, "How does that work, Drago?"

"Remember Diablo and Angelo? Those two were brothers." The Dragonoid said as Eldin nods.

"Yep. I'm Elfin's little sister. Plus, I'm the cute one of us." Said Eldin, giggling a bit, but got a mean look from her older sister.

"What do you mean 'cute one'." Asked Elfin, annoyed at that.

"Come on sis, I admit you are cute in your way, but I got almost every Bakugan guy drooling." Said Eldin as Elfin rolled her eyes.

"Please. Your only, like, 12 or something, sis." Said Elfin, as her sister growled.

"Watch it, sister." Eldin growled as she and Elfin glared at each other.

Drago and Ingram looked at each other before Ingram asks Preyas "Were they always like this?"

"Oh yeah." Preyas said with a nod.

"Maybe we can see for ourselves." Shun said as he says "Elfin, Eldin, turn to your true forms so we can see how apart you really look."

Elfin nods and does so, as Eldin glowed as well and changed into…a slightly younger version of Elfin?

Eldin looked a lot like her sister; blue skin, blond hair, a blue dress-like outfit with a dark purple skirt and neck-brace, and also the same marks on her face.

But there were some differences; She was a few feet shorter then Elfin, had straighter hair, a green beret instead of a frog-hat, a shorter tail, and also a lighter purple eye color. She also had a strange looking sphere on her chest, right under the part where her neck and chest connect.

The two then say in unison; "Sun, Wind, and Rain combine and let the Elfin Sisters appear!" and the two strike poses, smirking as they stood back to back.

Dan and Shun looked between them, and mostly saw the differences. "Wow, they are very different." Ingram said, looking the two over and saw the Beret. "That's a interesting fashion statement."

"I didn't like the frog hat, so I chose this beret. Cute, huh?" asked Eldin, smiling. She and Elfin then noticed something; a thunderous sound and a flash of light near them.

"Oh boy." Groaned Dan as he and the others ran to that spot and saw Baron and Kiba fighting, and Nemus and his Trap partner, Guardian, was fighting Hynoid.

"Fusion Ability Activate! **Hyper Howl!**" said Kiba, as Hynoid sent out a blast of howls at Nemus.

Baron growled as he says "Come on Nemus, lets take him down!"

_Elsewhere_

Lucifer was looking around, as Leonidas growled as he heard something behind him. "Who's there?"

A chuckle is heard as a figure came into view. "Hey kid."

"Who the heck are you?" asked Lucifer as Leonidas turned to his true form, roaring.

"I am someone who can help." Said the figure, revealing the guy to be Shadow.

Knowing who this is, Lucifer knew what to do. "Leonidas, now!" said Lucifer as Leo nods.

"Got it." Said Leo as he sent out a loud roar, freaking him out. "get away from this village, Vexo."

"You don't scare me." Said Maylene.

"Do I?" asked a voice as a swarm of insects came out of nowhere. The Vexos turn to see Shino, with another person with a green jumpsuit, orange leg bands, bandages on his arms, a bowl-cut hairdo, and also a vest on, and also…eyebrows the size of caterpillars!

Leonidas asks "What is with that kid's eyebrows?" Lucifer just shrugs at that.

"**Leaf Hurricane!**" yelled the young man, jumping at Shadow and doing a round-house kick in the face, sending him into a tree.

"Why you…" He began and ran at the kid, but the boy merely just blocks and does a punch, knocking Shadow out easy.

Maylene glared at Shino as he bug-themed ninja says "Since Lee took your partner out without even trying, lets see if you can take this jutsu." He does a few hand signs and says "**Spindle Formation**." And suddenly all of the insects swarmed around Maylene and Shadow, confusing them as Rock Lee jumped up.

"**Leaf Great Whirlwind!**" said Lee, kicking the two in the face, knocking them out without trying. Lee did a whoop as he says "The Power of Youth wins again!"

Lucifer was about to say something, but Shino says "don't ask." The insect user looked at the two knocked out Vexos and says "Not much of fighters, huh?"

"Trust me on this, they're used to using giant toys instead of fighting." Lucifer said with a chuckle.

Shino nods and says "I'll bring them to Lady Tsunade, maybe she'll know what to do." He and Lee got the two and began to walk back to the city, as a figure stood over them, watching.

The figure was Danzo, who rubbed his chin. "Seems we got uninvited guest here in Konoha, huh?" he smirked a bit at that, getting an idea.

End of Chapter 7

Seems the second brawl has begun and the Vexos are prisoners now. Wonder what'll happen now since Danzo knows about the Brawler's secret now. Tune in next time, and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	8. Old Friend and New Enemy

Time to continue this crossover, don't you think? Enjoy

Old Friend and New Enemy

Far from Konoha, a groan is heard from a young boy, around 16, hanging for dear life on a branch near the top of a tree. This boy had blue eyes and neck-length blonde hair, wearing an orange and black jacket over a white shirt, yellow pants with black and red shoes, and an orange and white hat with a small orange lightning bolt on the front of it.

He tried to pull himself up, but his arms fell asleep, as he got nervous. "This isn't good." He said, as he looked down. "Hey Cycloid, you down there?"

A rough-sounding voice says, "I'm here Boss, what's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up'?" the kid asked with annoyance. "I'm about to fall from a tree!"

"I can see that." Said Cycloid plainly as he changed into a giant light brown skinned giant with orange markings, a roman-themed loincloth, a single eye, a upward curved horn on his forehead, a wristband on each arm, and also a large hammer made entirely of rock. "I got ya boss." He said as he plucked the boy from the tree like an apple.

The boy sighs as he asks, "How did we get into this place again?" as the memories of what happened replayed.

Flashback

At the town that the Brawlers normally hung out at, the boy was walking towards the café at around two hours from when the Brawlers vanished.

His cell phone is heard as he got out the phone and saw a picture of Julie on the screen, doing a wink and a blow kiss, making him smile. He opened and says "Hey Julie, what's up?"

"_Hey Billy, how are you and Cycloid?_" Julie asked on the others side.

The boy, Billy, says, "I'm good, but Cycloid has been acting weird lately."

"Watch it boss." Cycloid warned from the pocket.

Julie then says, "_The same happened to Gorem! Come to Runo's parent's café, Dan is almost here anyway._"

"Got it Julie, see ya there." Said Billy with a smile as he began to walk to there.

"Just leave the kissing thing for your dates, alright?" Cycloid teased, making Billy blush a bit.

He and Julie have been dating for a while now, and he and her made sure the relationship go strong.

"Hey Cycloid, watch it." Said Billy as he got him out, but yelped when he saw Cycloid was glowing, just like Wilda and Gorem did. "You okay?" he asked, worried.

"I'm burnin' up!" Cycloid said, jumping up and down as a white light began to blanket the two, making them scream.

End of Flashback

Billy sighed and asks "But what made you glow though?"

Cycloid shrugged and says "No idea." As he sets Billy down and the Cyclops turned back into his ball form. "Where are we anyway?"

"No idea." Said Billy as he began to walk, not noticing someone following him.

In down town Konoha, Julie was sighing as she sat down at the Ramen Bar, looking at a picture with her, Gorem, Billy and Cycloid in it. She was mostly looking at Billy though, as she sighed.

"Your missing Billy, huh?" Gorem asked, coming out.

Julie sighs and says "Sometimes Gorem, I think you can read me like a book. I know I don't show it to the others, or else they might be worried, but I haven't seen Billy in awhile after the brawl between us and Ace."

Gorem nods and says, "I still remember Percival slicing me and Cycloid." He then asks "Where's the others at, anyway?"

"Dan and Shun went down town, Marucho went to the store, Runo and Alice are shopping, Ace is hanging out with Shun and Lucifer, and Mira is still with Naruto and Hinata …wait a minute." She said, as she thinks she noticed something.

"What?" asked Gorem, confused now. What was she going with this?

Julie says, "I think I noticed something. Mira seems to like being Naruto."

"Isn't she in charge of making use Reaper doesn't turn on us?" asked Gorem, confused now.

"I know that, but why would she be staring at him more?" Julie asked, as Gorem began to think about it.

First Flashback

During the brawl between Naruto and Hinata, Mira is seen smiling at Naruto threw most of it, as Gorem noticed.

Second Flashback

Julie and Gorem were hanging out with Mira at the Ramen Bar, as she was smiling at Naruto. Julie and Gorem looked at each other with confusion at this, seeing that she wasn't even looking at Reaper, who was arguing with Seige.

End of Flashbacks

Gorem then says, "Good point…but what should we do about it?"

Julie smirked and says, "I think some match-making could work." Gorem looked worried at that.

At the store, Runo was talking to Alice as Tigrerra and Hydranoid were listening. "Okay, have you noticed that some of the stuff here is pretty cool? You know, like that mansion thing down town?"

Alice nods and says, "Yeah, I don't even think that Marucho's family has enough money to buy a house like that." She sighs and asks "Also…what about Naruto? I know he has Reaper and all, but he does seem lonely."

Alice says, "That does sound good, but first…how about we try these outfits on?"

Runo shrugs and says, "Might as well." As they went to changing rooms, but then they heard a sneeze and Runo saw a hole in her dressing room and screamed to see a eye was in there.

At where the brawl was, Naruto, Hinata, Mira, Baron and Kiba heard the scream. "Got to go." Said Baron as he got his field card out and the battle stopped as he and his friends ran to where the store was.

The other Brawlers expect for Julie and Gorem, were already there when they saw Runo wringing a boy by the neck, which looked a little blue.

The boy had spiked up hair, brown eyes, a blue scarf, a dark green-gray shirt, black pants, and also a familiar headband on his head to Naruto. He was gasping for breath as Naruto says "Konohamaru? What did you do now?"

"This peeping tom was trying to sneak a peak at me!" Runo screamed, still wringing Konohamaru.

Naruto sighs and says "Runo, don't strangle the kid."

"Why not?" asked Runo, annoyed still as Konohamaru had the Anime Ghost (A white ghost with Konohamaru's head on it) fly out of him?

"Because, one, your making a scene." Said Naruto, motioning to all the people, giving a funny look to Runo and a disappointed look to Konohamaru. "And two, he's the grandson of one of our greatest heroes; the 3rd Hokage." Finished Naruto, as he motioned to the third head on the Mountain.

Runo looked at Konohamaru and lets go, making the boy pant a bit as he tried to catch his breath. "Man…my throat hurts." He groaned out, rubbing his neck a bit.

Tigrerra sighs and asks, "Who gave this boy a bad habit such as that?"

Reaper sighs and says, "If I knew, I would tell." Julie and Gorem snuck by, as she that both Mira and Hinata were near him, as she kept more attention on Mira and Naruto, as she grabbed a small rock and chucked it at Mira's head, making her yell out.

"OW!" she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"You okay?" asked Wilda, surprised. Mira nods as Naruto came over.

"Let me look." Said Naruto, looking at where the rock hit her. Mira slightly blushed at how close he was, making Hinata raise an eyebrow.

Runo noticed that on Hinata's face and began to think. '_Is Hinata…jealous?_' She shrugged it off, as Mira just stepped back.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Said Mira, still blushing a bit still.

As they talked, little did they know, Sai, who rubbed his chin with curiosity, was watching them. "What are those strange things?" he asked himself as he kept an eye on them.

At the Root base, Danzo was looking threw objects and says, "Might as well find out more about these giants for some…of my own plans." As he snaps his fingers as he tells his ANBU "Keep an eye on the Kyubii and his new 'friends'."

End of Chapter 8

Well, that's it for this chapter. I introduced Billy, Konohamaru and a future plan for Julie. Can't wait to start the next chapter, and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	9. The Villain's plan

Here's another chapter of my Naruto/Bakugan crossover. Hope you enjoy it. And just so you know, this chapter is all about the baddies and the Ancient Soldiers of Vestoria, the heroes aren't here right now, so don't worry about them.

The Villain's plan

In the Hokage's office, a large room with a single table and two chairs in front of it, sat Shadow and Mylene, who was looking at the back of the bigger chair of the Hokage; Tsunade.

The woman turned to them, revealing she to be an attractive woman with blond hair, a purple rhombus mark on her forehead, a large…chest area (A/N: Waiting for someone to call me a pervert…), a gray shirt and pants, blue sandals and also a green robe draped over her chair.

The woman's brown eyes gave them a look that made Shadow a bit nervous as Mylene just gave a just as cold look with her dark blue eyes. The woman asks, "So…you caused problems in my village, why?"

"The Brawlers are in this city." Mylene said, giving Tsunade a look.

"Who?" asked the older woman, as she thinks '_what are they talking about? Why would a group called 'the Brawlers' be here?_'

"A group of annoyances that always get in our way." Mylene said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Tsunade looks at Shadow and says "You've been quiet, think you can explain to me why these Brawlers try to stop you?"

Shadow nods and says, "Well, for one…those little brats think it's bad that we made these." He then showed off MAC Spider; a spider-like Darkus Robotic Bakugan in the form of a ball.

Tsunade looked it over as it opened up, not even changing since it would crush all three people there. The older woman asks Mylene "You have one of these?" Mylene calmly puts Makubass on the desk, as Tsunade grabs it as well. "I'm going to let some ANBU give these a look. As for you two, you're going into questioning by some old friends of mine…"

"Me." Said a female voice bluntly. The two Vexos turn to see a woman with pupil-less brown eyes, purple hair in a spiky ponytail, a tan-colored coat over a almost-transparent chainmail shirt, a dark orange skirt, a headband over her forehead, a thick cord around her neck with a pendent on it. On her neck was a strange-looking mark.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Mylene, giving the woman a look.

The violet haired girl smirked and says, "I'm Anko Mitarashi, and I'm one of the interrogators of the Village." She licked her lips a bit. "But it isn't me you should be scared of."

"Then who? A big-bad puppy dog?" joked Shadow as he laughed crazily.

"No, you little punk." A male voice is heard near them.

The two then turned to see a man dressed in all black; a black coat over a black shirt, a pair of black pant, and a black bandana with the symbol of the Leaf Village attached to it. His face had two scars on each side, and he also had a mean look in his dark eyes.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Shadow, confused.

"I'm Ibiki Morino, one of the interrogators here in the village. Now…come on." Said Ibiki, as he and Anko dragged the two Vexos out.

Tsunade watched as she sighed. She looked at the drawers with the two Bakugan inside as she whispers, "What is going on here?"

In the ANBU Root HQ, Danzo was studying something; Pictures of the Brawlers and their new friends.

Danzo looked at a picture of Naruto and sighs. "How did this Kyuubi brat get a hold of one of those…creatures?" he looked it over, keeping an eye on Reaper in the picture.

Then two people walked in. One was an old man with gray hair, a beard, green glasses over his dark eyes, a white robe with the Konoha insignia on it, and also a stern look on his face.

Next to him was an elderly woman with closed eyes, gray hair in a bun (with a pin in her hair), a dark gray cloak over a white one, and also a stern face on her's as well.

"Ah Homura-san, Koharu-san. It is good to see you two." Danzo said with a slight smile.

Homura then asks, "What are you looking threw, Danzo?"

Danzo then explained everything about what has been happening, and then mentioned something about Sai seeing a few things.

Koharu asks "What kinds of things?" Sai then appeared at that moment, his emotionless face looking at her.

"I saw Naruto-san and Hinata-chan using creatures known as 'Bakugan'. They are very powerful, and Danzo-san thinks they could be used to help protect the village." (A/N: YEAH RIGTH!)

Homura nods and says, "Then let us talk to Uzumaki and see what is so special about these creatures."

Sai then says, "I have also noticed that they have been hanging out with some strange people." He then paints something and shows them a painting of Naruto, Hinata and the Brawlers. The Bakugan's true forms were shown in the back ground, with striking detail.

Koharu nods and says, "If you find anything interesting, tell your ANBU to bring who ever has these creatures to the council."

"Yes, Koharu-san." Danzo said, as the two then left. He then looked at the pictures and whispers "I need to get a hand on one of those creatures…" as he began to think.

In a strange, misty area, Exedra and Lars Lion were talking to some others. One was a giant with a huge staff with a mirror-like shield on the top of it, large legs and also the head of a strange-looking charm. This is Clayf, the Subterra warrior.

Next to him was a large, dark-violet toad-like being with a long beard, long limbs, and strange orange eyebrow-like things over his eyes, and also blue strange marks all over his skin. This toad is Frosch, the guardian of Aquos.

Then there was a large being that looked similar to a large green moth with hundreds of wings, a beak-shaped head, beady red eyes, and also a large form. This is Oberus, the Guardian of Ventus.

They seemed to be arguing. "Why bring more of our kind to that world? Think they would notice already?" Clayf asked, looking annoyed.

"It could be of good use." Lars Lion said, looking at her comrade.

"But how will this react to all those there? Eldin is just there to grow up more. I think her partner is a good choice, but why are we trusting Reaper? We chose him, why? He's a dangerous Darkus, why should we trust him?" asked Frosch, giving everyone a look at that.

Exedra hissed at that, annoyed. "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Exedra. He and the frog began to argue, as Oberus sighed.

"**STOP THIS SENSELESS ARGUING**!" roared a voice, getting everyone's attention.

They all turned to see a humanoid being that looked a lot like Drago, only with eight wings instead of four, darker green eyes, and more orange skin. This is Apollonir, the leader of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestoria.

"What is going on here?" asked Apollonir, giving all of them a look. They all began to speak, but Apollonir puts a clawed hand up and says "Frosch, Clayf. Why haven't you visited the two that got the Bakugans you sent?"

The two looked nervous as they vanished in beams of light; Frosch in a dark-blue light and Clayf in a dark orange light.

Oberus sighs and says; "Now the only ones that haven't given out a Bakugan to this world is myself and you, Apollonir." The dragon nods, agreeing as he conjured up a flame and a single Pyrus Bakugan appeared and he then teleported it to Konoha.

Oberus did the same; only with a small tornado appearing a Ventus appeared. She threw here hand up and it vanished in a small gust of wind. "What now?" asked Exedra, confused.

"Now…we wait." Said Apollonir calmly.

Lars Lion sighs as she looked down. "What is it?" asked Oberus, looking at Lars Lion.

"It is sad that, after we gave up our powers, we are this close to death." Sighed Lars Lion.

Apollonir nods and says "But if our plan goes well, our sacrifice won't be in vain." But they didn't know four beings were listening in the whole time.

One, a shadow that looked like a salamander with hands growing out of his back, says, "Seems we now have a way to bring forth our revenge…" The being began to laugh a bit, as his comrades laughed as well.

In Sasuke's HQ, he and Spectra were talking strategy as their partners watched.

"So, what should we do first Spectra?" asked Sasuke, looking at the man weirdly.

"First of all…teach me and Gus the ways of these 'Jutsu' you seemed to have mastered." Spectra said, as he calmly looked at Sasuke, who smirked slightly.

"Of course. And I'm guessing you want to learn the fire-attributes of our jutsu, correct?" asked Sasuke, as Spectra nods. Sasuke then gave him some scrolls, one for Fire Attribute attacks and one for Gus; an earth-based attribute attacks.

"Thanks." Said Spectra, smirking a bit. "I believe this might help you defeat those ninjas of Konoha, since if I know some dangerous attacks, I think I can use them to our advantage."

Sasuke nods as Gorgranda asks "_What is our first plan of attack, partner?_"

Sasuke then says, "First of all, we need to get someone or something to capture someone in Konoha, but who?"

"Maybe someone close to that idiot you keep talking about; Naruto Uzumaki." Spectra said, his face calm.

Sasuke nods and begins to think, and then smirks. "I got an idea…" He then turns to Spectra and asks "How good are you at kidnapping?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Spectra, giving a funny look.

"Since I think you and Helios can get a certain…Hyuga for me." Sasuke smirked, as Spectra nods.

End of Chapter 9

How did you guys like the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Don't care much? Any feeling you got, I would like to know. And also…if you see my poll on my Profile, check it out. And please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	10. Monkey Business

Time to see how the Brawlers are doing, shall we? Enjoy. Also, thanks Agurra for some of the ideas that were needed in the chapter.

**_WARNING: slight perverted images are viewed in this chapter. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_**

Monkey Business

It was a normal afternoon in Konoha, but a strange portal came into view, confusing some people.

Then suddenly a fireball is seen flying in. When it landed, a large mandrill-like being with thick red fur, blue streaks near his head, a long dark brown staff, a purple jewel on his forehead and also a stern look in it's blank, blue eyes. It screeched as its jewel glowed brightly.

People looked surprised as he large ape growled, showing his dark eyes to them. He then says in a strange tone "Where is the one known as Konohamaru Sarutobi?"

"Why do you want him?" asked a voice, and the large ape-like Bakugan turned to see Hanabi, with Eldin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, ya big palooka!" Eldin yelled, annoyed. The ape roars a bit as he flicked the two like fleas.

"My fight is not with you." Said the ape, climbing a building so it can get away.

Hanabi rubbed her head and says, "Eldin, lets get that monkey."

"Even thought that sounded weird, but sure." Said Eldin as she glowed bright blue. She then turned into her true form, as she says "We might need some air, so time to change attributes."

She puts her fingers into a "O" shape and blew into it, making a bubble; a green one at that. She jumped in and suddenly began to change shape; her skin turned light green, her eyes turned dark green, her hat gained feathers and darker green color, her outfit turned a darker shade of purple and her hair suddenly turned into a ponytail.

Eldin smirked and says, "Now in the house, is VENTUS ELDIN!" She smiled as she picked up Hanabi and took off in flight, surprising the poor girl.

"I didn't know you could fly!" Hanabi screamed, hanging on for dear life.

Eldin looked sheepish at that. "I forgot to mention that?" she asked as she flew to catch up with the ape. "Man, that Verias is a quick monkey."

"A what?" asked Hanabi, as she saw a portal come overhead and suddenly a small wind flew down? "What was that?"

"Seems that another Bakugan has appeared. But who's is it?" Eldin asked, as she shrugged.

In the training grounds, Rock Lee was kicking a large tree stump, waiting for Naruto and the others. Naruto told Lee and his teacher, Gai; that they would be trained to use jutsu so they can be protected from others.

Lee sighs as he says "120 kicks! But I need to do 30 more!" as he continued to kick.

Then a kind voice says, "Don't over exert yourself." Lee looked confused as suddenly a light-green Bakugan flew down and landed in his hands. It opened up, shaping itself as a butterfly with a humanoid face.

"Who are you?" Lee asked, completely confused.

"I am Ventus Monarus." She said, looking up at him. "And you are?"

"I am Rock Lee, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha!" said Lee, as Monarus sweat-dropped.

"O-kay then…" said Monarus, confused now. She then asks "what is going on here exactly?"

"Just waiting for some friends." Said Lee, shrugging a bit. "Wonder where they're at."

With some of the girls, Mira was talking to some of the female Brawlers, telling them about Reaper's process. Near-by was a red cube with the Pyrus symbol on it. It opened to reveal a monkey-like being with a strange mask. He noticed Julie and jumped ahead.

"He seems to be acting a bit calmer then he used to. At least now I know we can trust him." said Mira, shrugging.

Gorem then says "How can we be so sure?"

Runo shrugs and sighs. "Who knows, right?" The girls nod, as Julie suddenly yelped.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice, confused.

Julie then began to rub her back, as she says "I felt something go into my shirt!"

Tigrerra asks, "What is it?"

"No idea, but it feels like a cube to me." Said Julie, a bit nervous. Runo got behind her friend and saw a cube-shaped bulge in the back of her shirt.

"Found it." Said Runo, reaching under it and grabbing it and taking it out, revealing…the Bakugan trap from before. "Where did this come from?" asked Runo, confused.

"Just thought I would drop in." said the monkey-like Trap, opening up and getting out of her hand and onto her…chest? "Hmm, nice." Said the monkey, as if smirking in his true form.

Runo just looked annoyed as she flicked him off. "Do that again, and I'll drop you in a sewer." She warned, annoyed. The monkey nods and then smirked.

"Name's Pyrus Craziny by the way." Said the monkey, know known as Craziny. He then jumped onto Julie's chest and says "Wow…these are pretty nice to."

Julie's eyes went wide, as Gorem gave him a look. Gorem then noticed Julie's face. "Uh…Julie? You okay?" asked her partner, as suddenly a dark red color began to spread from her neck to her forehead.

Mira looked confused as Alice and Runo covered their ears. Julie's ear began to create steam as the Bakugans turned into ball form and hid in their partner's pockets.

Billy and Cycloid were still looking around, as a ear-splitting scream is heard, and Billy recognized it.

"That was Julie!" said Billy, looking surprised.

"I think she might be in trouble." Said Cycloid, as he turned to where the scream came from. "Man…if she is in trouble, how will we get there in time to help her?"

"No idea." Said Billy, a bit worried now.

"Maybe I can help?" asked a voice from nowhere, freaking Billy out enough to almost fall from his partner's shoulder. "Hmm?" the voice sounded confused at that.

"Who said that?" asked Cycloid, his eye looking to a tree to see a young man with spiky red hair, light green eyes, a red cloak, a light-gray chest plate, dark gray pants with some bandages on his right leg, and also a large gourd made of a sand-like material on his back, with the opening blocked by a cork. His arms were crossed, looking down at Billy.

Billy asks, "Who are you?" The young man looked at him calmly as he dropped down, landing on Cycloid's hammer.

"I am Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand Village." The young man, known as Gaara, said calmly, looking down at him. "I heard some screaming from Konoha, know who that is?"

"I know the screaming; it's my girlfriend, Julie. She needs help. Think you can get me to where she's at?"

Gaara nods and gets out something from his pouch; a Bakugan? "What's that?" asked Cycloid, confused.

Gaara threw the Bakugan up and suddenly it glowed bright orange, and suddenly a giant, light-brown worm with dark brown armor-like material going down it's back, large teeth in it's mouth, with a smaller one inside of it, showing more teeth.

"A Wormquake! Where did you get that?" Billy asked, surprised. The worm roared as it dug itself into the ground, coming back up for Gaara to land on it's head, looking at Billy.

"Come on, we need Wormquake to get us to Konoha." Gaara said calmly as Billy nods and jumps onto Wormquake's back, as Cycloid turned back into ball form and Billy hung on.

"Lets go!" said Billy as the large worm began to dig downward.

When they got to Konoha, Billy and Gaara were surprised to see Gorem in his full form, trying to smash a strange creature.

The creature appeared to be a large Monkey, around Squire's size, with dark red fur with a yellow tip on it's tail, it wore a strange-looking mask that resembled a monkey-tiki, a bamboo chest plate with the Pyrus insignia painted on it, black arm bands with a couple red and yellow beads, and holding a medium-size stick-like staff with a fireball floating over the "Y" shaped tip. This was Craziny's true form.

The monkey screeched in fear as it saw Gorem standing over him. "GIGA IMPACT!" yelled Gorem, swinging his hammer at him.

Craziny yelped and yells, "SUN TRAP!" And suddenly a beam of orange light, hitting Gorem in the chest, freezing him in place.

"Why can't I move?" asked Gorem, confused as he tried to move his left leg.

"My Sun Trap move can freeze my opponents at my will." Craziny laughed under his mask, jumping onto Gorem's head and begins to drum a bit on it.

Cycloid turns to his full size and says "Get off of him, you dirty ape!" and swings his hammer. But when he tried to hit Craziny, the Monkey only jumps up and hits Gorem in the face. "Sorry Gorem."

"It's alright." Said Gorem, finally able to move again. Billy slid off of Wormquake and saw Julie, who was beet red and covering her chest.

"You all right Julie?" he asked, running to her. She then threw her arms around her, hiding her face in his neck.

"That little chimp grabbed my chest!" Julie whimpered, as Billy looked REALLY mad.

"Cycloid! Turn that monkey into a pancake!" Billy said, as Cycloid nods.

"ROCKY PUNCH!" yelled Cycloid, punching Craziny Square in the face, sending the ape flying. Gorem gripped his hammer, ready to hit him back.

"TALCO's HAMMER!" yelled Gorem, smacking Craziny hard with his hammer, sending the Pyrus Trap back into cube-mode.

"Ow…" groaned the monkey, in pain. That's when the Brawlers showed up, and Lucifer picked up the small Bakugan.

"What'd he do that made Julie scream?" asked Lucifer, looking at Craziny weirdly.

"He jumped onto my chest like it was a life-times supply of bananas!" Julie screamed out, as Runo nods.

"Same here." Said Runo, a bit mad. Dan, Naruto and Ace looked pretty miffed at that.

"THAT'S NOT COOL, YOU KNOW!" yelled Dan, glaring at the monkey.

"Not to mention perverted!" Naruto yelled.

"Think Percival can take this stupid chimp down?" Ace asked, as he got Percival's ball-form out.

Konohamaru walked in and asks, "What was that yelling from?" He then noticed Craziny and asks "what the heck is that?"

"SAVE ME FROM THESE PSYCHOS!" yelled Craziny, as a dual scream is heard. "Hmm?" asked Craziny, looking up. "Oh look, a Dual Elfin and a human girl falling from the air."

"Wait, what?" asked Dan, confused. He looked up and saw Eldin and Hanabi were indeed falling. "Drago!" he said.

"On it!" said the Dragonoid, turning to his true form and catching the two. "Gotcha!"

"Thanks." Said Eldin, as Drago landed safely on the ground. But before he could let Hanabi down gently, she tripped and fell off of his hands and landed…right on top of Konohamaru!

The two looked at each other, feeling awkward since Hanabi was on top of him. The two blushed as she got off. "Sorry Konohamaru-san."

"It's alright Hanabi." Said Konohamaru, getting up.

"You know each other?" asked Naruto, as Hinata, Kiba and Lee came in.

"Yeah, we were in the same class in the Academy." Said Konohamaru, as Hanabi nods, smiling.

"What made you two fall like rocks?" asked Kiba, confused. Then a screech is heard.

"Him!" said Hanabi, pointing to Verias, who was on top of a building, screeching loudly as he jumped down, his staff in hand.

"Master Verias!" said Craziny, turning to his full form again and jumping onto the larger ape's shoulder.

"Which one of you is Konohamaru Sarutobi?" asked Verias, beating his staff down, as he jumped down in front of the Brawlers and the Ninjas.

"What do you want with him?" asked Hynoid, confused.

Craziny laughed and says, "We need to see if he's a good partner for this big ol' ape."

Konohamaru walked up and says "I'm right here, Monkey-boy."

Verias roars as he says "Alright, boy. Lets see what ya got!"

"Uh…he doesn't have a Bakugan." Naruto reminded the large ape, as it sighed.

"Fine, who wants to fight with him?" asked Craziny, as all of the Brawler's Bakugans just go into their partner's pockets.

"No thank you." Reaper said calmly as he closed up as well.

Hynoid says "Nah!" as he closed up and rolled near Akumaru, who barked a bit.

Siege says, "Sorry boy, But I must decline." He went into Hinata's pocket. Wormquake just goes underground.

Eldin says "I'll fight with him."

"Really?" asked Hanabi, surprised. Why did Eldin want to fight Verias with Konohamaru?

"One, because I want a piece of those two chimps. And two: I know you and him like each other." Said Eldin, giggling at the last part. The two tweens blushed at that, as Eldin smirked.

"Let us do battle, child." Said Verias, screeching as he beats his chest, roaring as Craziny got down on to the ground, growling as well.

Konohamru jumped onto Eldin's shoulder, as the frog-girl growled, her hands forming with a wind and water mix. She and Verias jumped at each other, ready to fight.

End of Chapter 10

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but anyway, if anyone has any ideas for whom Alice should end up with, I got a poll up. And also…I would like to see what couples you would like to see (Besides Naruhina and Naruto/Mira, since I'm going to mix the two couples into a three-way couple)

Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away! Also, I got a new Naruto story up called "The Dark Sands". Please check it out.


	11. The Fight and Problems

Now lets see how the fight goes, shall we? Enjoy. And also…we get some more Bakugan involved as well, including an all new one.

**WARNING: SLIGHT PERVERTED IMAGES ARE SHOWN IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

The Fight and Problems

Eldin jumped over Verias, as she says "Acid Rain!" and blows out a small rain cloud, which makes purple rain fall on the ape, making him growl out of annoyance.

Craziny smirked and says "Time for a little…fire power." As he beings to twirl his stick a bit. He then says "Spirit Force!" and suddenly his flame turned into air and began to spread, making the heat rise.

Eldin pants and says "Wow…that's a heat wave." As she heard a strange ripping and Konohamaru and the guys turn to see the girls trying to cover themselves as their clothing was beginning to fall off a bit.

Craziny smirked as Runo growled. "That darn, little ape…" as Konohamaru suddenly got an idea.

"Hey chimp!" yelled Konohamaru, as Craziny looked at him, confused. He did a few hand signs and says "Shadow Clone jutsu!" as suddenly he got four clones of himself came up.

Craziny asks, "What is he doing?" as he looked at Verias, who shrugs as he glared at Eldin, as he yelled. "Time to burn!"

Konohamaru and his clones then did a 'Ram' hand sign, as Naruto groaned. "Oh boy…" groaned Naruto.

"HAREM JUTSU!" yelled Konohamaru, as suddenly himself and his clones were surrounded by smoke. Everyone covered their eyes as they all suddenly looked shocked, as Craziny looked so surprised, his real eyes begin go bug out of his mask.

In front of them was clones of Hinata, Mira, Runo, Alice and Julie…all of them wearing different colored bikinis you would find in one of those fashion magazines.

Clone Hinata's were a lavender color with a rabbit head on the top, Clone Mira's was a dark tan color, Clone Julie's was a bright orange color with pink hearts on it, Clone Runo's was a yellow with pictures of suns on the bottom (with her back turned to the chimp) and Clone Alice's was dark purple with jagged light-purple stripes.

Dan and Billy were staring at the clone versions of their girlfriends as they fainted, blood coming out of their noses. Runo blushed and hid her face, whispering "I'm so going to use a mallet on that brat's head."

"This is so embarrassing…" Julie groaned as she saw Lucifer, Shun and Ace faint as well, some blood coming out of their noses. Marucho turns around as their partners glared at the real Konohamaru…who took the form of Julie for some reason.

Hinata turned away, blushing as Hanabi smacked her forehead.

Mira then saw Naruto blush big time, so that made her own cheeks turn dark colored since she noticed he was mostly staring at her's and Hinata's clones.

Wilda, seeing that, fainted on the spot, falling right off of Mira's shoulder. Mira said "Wilda?"

The clone Julie then asks, "Like it, monkey boy?" Craziny's eyes were heart-shaped as the clones yell "NOW!"

Eldin, still thinking how weird that was, yells "OCEAN WINDS!" and jumps up and swings her tail, sending out a large gust of watery wind.

Craziny noticed and says "Oh boy…" and then gets hit head-first with the attack, as the clones disappeared and Konohamaru turned back to normal.

Julie looked down at Billy and says "Maybe I should get a swimsuit like that for beach dates with Billy…"

Baron, who was next to her, says "Uh…Master Julie? Think I can try what that chimp did?" That made Julie's face turn dark red and then she got out a hammer (the one she used on Shun's grandfather in the first series) and smacks Baron on the head, knocking him out.

"Rule one about ladies." Preyas began. "'Never touch them in a perverted way if you don't want to get hit'."

Verias growled at Eldin and says "Lets see you try this out; APE FIST!" as he dropped his staff and his fist glow with fire, and then tried to punch him.

Eldin dodged and says "Lava breath!" and then breaths in and shoots out a large slime ball at Verias, dousing the flames and making a burning happen. He began to screech in pain as Eldin jokes "Can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen."

"That was a strange joke." Gorem admitted.

Verias growls as he says "Pyrian Singe Blade!" and suddenly he sends out a blade out of his attack on Eldin.

The frog-girl smirked and says "Steam Blast!" and suddenly sends out a large gust of steam at him.

The blast made Verias fall back a bit as he staggered a bit. Konohamaru then says "Now for the last blow!"

Eldin nods and smirks. "Shadow cyclone!" and then sends out a small tornado of darkness at Verias, sending him down and turning him into ball form.

Konohamaru smirked and says, "I win you two." He picked up the two Bakugan.

Suddenly the sky turned dark as six beings appeared; Exedra, Lars Lion, Clayf, Oberus, Frosch and Apollonir, looking down at them in their true forms.

Naruto asks "Exedra? What are you doing here? And who are these guys?"

Exedra hissed slightly and says "These are my comrades; the Ancient Soldiers of Vestoria."

"I am Oberus, the kind one of us." said Oberus, looking down at them.

Apollonir nods and says, "I am Pyrus Apollonir, the leader."

"I'm Aquos Frosch, the wisdom." Said the toad, smiling a bit.

"I'm Clayf, the muscle of our group." Said Clayf. "And I'm still wondering why I trusted mutt-boy there."

"Wait, what?" asked Kiba, annoyed.

"You see, we sent the Bakugan here when we saw the Brawlers get sent here. Some were with us, so we decided that this world would be a good home for them." Apollonir explained.

"And how did we get here?" Runo asked, confused.

"You see, the Vexos are the cause." Exedra explained. "The man, Professor Clay, tried to create a device that will make people able to travel to new worlds."

Lee then realized something. "Oh man! Gai-sensei will be mad if we're not there for Taijutsu training!" He takes off at that.

"Slow! Down! Lee!" Monarus screamed as she held onto him for dear life.

Billy sighs and says "Should we follow?"

The others nod as they ran to catch up with Lee, as someone watched them; Jugo, who was hiding near a building. He smirked as he got out a communicator and says "Sasuke, I found them, now what?"

"_How about you and Geo catch up to them._" Said Sasuke's voice from the other side, as Jugo nods.

"Ready?" he asked his partner, who opened up from his ball form.

"Ya got it." Said Geo, nodding a bit as the large teen followed closely behind.

In the Root base, Sai was walking threw the base as he turned to see a surprising sight; 6 cages with angry Bakugan inside each.

One was a large blue turtle with a jagged shell, dark orange eyes, large legs as thick as tree trunks, and also a short tail. This was a Aquos Juggernoid.

In the cage next to it was a humanoid Triceratops standing on two legs, with green eyes, orange skin with three horns on it's head, red and orange armor, thick feet, large hands and a angry look on it's face. This was a Pyrus Saurus.

The next one over was a humanoid being with black skin, blank eyes, large hands with long claws for fingers, strange red triangles on it's head (making his head look like a helmet), and also very thin body. This is a Darkus Fear Ripper.

The one across from it was a large lion-like creature with a Egyptian headdress-like head with blank eyes, razor-sharp claws on each of its paws, large wings on it's back, and also armor on it's back. This is Subterra Manion.

The cage next to Manion was something very creepy to look at. It was a green flying totem-like thing with huge teeth, glowing eyes, a ring-thing on it's back, long lanky arms and legs. This is Ventus El Condor.

The last one was very surprising to look at, and this one was in chains. This was 100% humanoid with a red visor over where it's eyes would be, sci-fi ninja-like armor, a long wire-like braid coming out of the back of it's head, and also a angry look on it's face.

"Who are you?" asked Sai, to the ninja-like Bakugan.

"I am Haos Aranaut, and why are we here?" asked the Bakugan, looking mad. IT then began to try to break threw the chains, but couldn't.

"I believe that Danzo-sama has plans for you and your friends" Sai explained.

"Indeed I do." Smirked Danzo, as he walked in. "I do." Danzo said, smirking cruelly as he looked to all of the angry Bakugan.

End of chapter 11

Well…it seems that Konohamaru and Verias are partners now, but now Danzo got some Bakugan of his own. What will he do with them? What will the training be like? Who knows, just roll with it. Now please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	12. Training exercise

Sorry for the _very_ long wait. But I've been busy with my other stories and with school. So…I'm sorry for the long wait.

Training exercise

Everyone was doing his or her normal routine, smiling and shopping like nothing was wrong. But that was until…

"WE HAVE TO WEAR WHAT!" Julie's voice is heard from miles around Konoha, making everyone cringe in pain.

At the training field, Rock Lee was holding up two different jumpsuits that looked like his, and just told them they should wear them. "Come on, you can't do youthful training without the jumpsuit."

Naruto sighs as Dan asks, "Is this guy for real?

"I guess some people aren't into jumpsuits, huh?" asked a voice, as the Brawlers turned to see Neji with a girl with brown hair in a panda-ear style, a white and red cloak and a large scroll on her back.

"Sorry about Lee, guys. But he's always wanted people to be like our sensei." The girl, known as Ten-Ten, said with a small laugh.

"It's alright." Dan said with a shrug. "We're just not going to wear it."

Ten-Ten nods as a voice says "Hey kids." The Brawlers turn to see a man who looked like a fully-grown Rock Lee, only with a more elaborate vest on, and also looks more matured.

"Who the heck is he?" asked Mira, confused.

"Looks like a few youthful trainees, huh?" the man asked, jumping down on top of a Turtle, who was sleeping there for a bit. It yawned as it went over to them.

"Who is that?" asked Marucho, as Preyas and Elfin looked confused as well.

"I'm Might Guy! Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey!" said Guy, doing his Good-Guy pose.

All the brawlers all had sweat drops, as did the Bakugan. "Your father is a very strange man, Lee." Monarus said, creeped out.

"Guy-Sensei isn't my father." Lee said, as all the Brawlers looked at Lee, and at Guy.

"YOU BOTH LOOK THE SAME!" Craziny yelled out, looking annoyed.

"Calm down, my monkey acquiesce." Siege said with a calmly, but he was surprised as everyone else that didn't already know this.

Baron then asks "So…when are we going to train?"

"Right away!" Guy said, surprising them. "Though I think some of you might need to take off the jackets, since we don't need people to over heat." The Brawlers nod and the ones wearing jackets took them off, revealing their regular shirts.

Alice then asks "Should we start now?"

"Of course. Now…lets start with 100 push ups to start things off." Said Guy.

"100?" asked Dan, surprised. "That's…"

"To easy!" said Rock Lee, already doing the push ups, as did Baron and Shun, who were keeping up pretty well.

"I guess you exercise regularly?" asked Baron, easily catching up to Lee with ease while they kept up the training.

"Yep. And do you?" asked Lee with a smile.

"Great, Baron's got a new friend." Ace said, rolling his eyes a bit as the other Brawlers were now doing push ups as well, while the others watch them.

"Think they'll survive Guy's training?" asked Naruto, trying not to laugh at this thought.

"We have for awhile now," said Neji, as he watched as well.

(Some time later)

"Now this is stupid." Dan groaned out, as he tried to do another pull up…with metal balls attached to his ankles, as were the other Brawlers.

"Come on, guys. You only got 20 pulls up left."

"We already did 380 already!" Billy said in annoyance.

"So?" asked Lee, doing pretty good.

"We're not exactly built like you are." Shun groaned out, as he did the last of the pull-ups and panted as everyone else did the same, and then fell to the ground, groaning since their legs were in pain as well were their arms.

"Now for the next exercise!" Guy said with glee, as the Brawlers groaned.

"You sure he's the only one that can train us?" Alice asked Naruto, rubbing her ankles.

"Sorry, but Kakashi and Kurenai are better with either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, so…yeah," said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Laugh again, and you'll be seeing how hard Cycloid's hammer is." Billy warned, as Naruto just shrugs.

"Want to see how sharp Reaper's scythe is?" asked Naruto, as Reaper came out.

"I don't waste my powers on a lowly-human, boy." Reaper said in annoyance, while Naruto just laughs.

But little did they know a strange white bird, made of ink, was watching them. It looked down at them for a bit and then flew back to a very tall tree, where Sai was. "Did you get some info?" The Bird nods and turns into writing on his scroll, which he reads.

Sai then nods to behind him, as some ROOT members got ready in the trees when they separated.

(A couple hours later)

Ace and Baron were groaning as they were heading to the Ramen Stand to relax, but they were both groaning. "Did they really need to make us do 500 pushups with weights on our back?"

"That must be what the army goes through on earth." Baron groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

"I just hope that training would actually help us…" sighed Ace.

"But all we did was random exercise, not fighting. I guess that's tomorrow." Baron said with a shrug.

"To bad you won't see tomorrow." A voice said, as the two were surrounded by a whole group of ANBU ROOT members.

"Who are you guys?" asked Nemus, surprised.

"We're the ANBU ROOT, monster. Now if you come quietly…" One of the members began, as he reached for his sword. "We won't have to use these."

Ace then asks "You can't be serious."

"Oh, he is." A voice said, as Sai appeared. "And your not the only ones with Bakugan,: said Sai, as he got out a evil-looking Haos Gauntlet.

"He has a Bakugan?" asked Percival, surprised.

"But he won't last against me." Ace said with a smirk, as he got out his gauntlet.

"You sure about that?" asked Sai calmly, getting out a darker colored Hoas Bakugan.

"What's that?" asked Baron, confused.

"Your worst nightmare; Aranaut!" said Sai, releasing the Bakugan with ease, releasing him as a more evil-looking form; light-gray armor, blood-red visor with a crack threw the front, dark orange ridges on his arms, legs and chest plates. The ninja-like warrior also had a strange seal over the Haos insignia on his chest.

"What did you do to him?" asked Baron, surprised.

"That's unorthodox!" said Nemus with anger. "What ever you did to him, he looks more evil then his true form."

"Aranaut, show them your power." Sai said calmly, as his hands glowed. "Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!"

Aranaut nods as he ran at them, punching down at the ground, sending out a shockwave towards Ace and Baron, knocking them back into a tree, knocking them out.

"Baron!/Ace!" said both of the Bakugan at once as they turned into their true forms.

"You're going to get it now!" said Percival, powering up his sword.

"I think not." Said Aranaut in a strange, almost robotic tone.

"Ability activate! Light Wave!" said Sai, as Aranaut fired a blast at the two, knocking them back, knocking them out.

"How…did that work?" groaned Nemus, rubbing his head before he was knocked out.

"Lets just say that my master, Danzo, has upgraded him." Sai said calmly, looking calmly as the two Bakugan turned into their ball forms, as Sai set them into their partner's pockets. "Take them to Danzo. I think some of our friends can get the others."

"Got it." One of the Root members said, as they took Baron and Ace away. But they never noticed that a certain bug user was watching the whole thing.

"I need to tell Naruto, and fast." Shino said, as he teleported in a smoke.

End of Chapter 12

Well, it seems this is getting a bit strange, huh folks? Don't worry, things will get better…I hope. Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	13. Subterra Rumble

Lets do this, shall we? Enjoy this chapter of Brawlers in Konoha! (Finally, huh?). Also…thanks Agurra for giving me ideas for the attacks for some of the Bakugans.

Subterra Rumble

As Shino went to look for Naruto, Lucifer was walking down the streets, as Leonidas relaxed on his shoulder. "So…what should we do now, partner?" asked Lucifer, confused.

"How about we try to find one of the brawlers and spare for a bit?" asked the Dragon.

"You love to fight, don't ya?" laughed Lucifer, as he looked around, and saw a silly sight; Julie and Billy were staring at each other with smiles, as Leonidas smirked.

"Dare I?" asked the dragon, smirking more.

"Go ahead." Lucifer smirked and nods. Leonidas then floated close to them, as they just kept staring at each other.

"HEY GUYS!" Leo yelled, making the two yelp in surprise as they fell back in shock.

"Dude, not cool!" said Billy, annoyed. He adjusted his hat, since it fell off when he fell. The two kept laughing, trying to stop.

"It wasn't that funny!" said Julie, sounding mad. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them, as she asks "What is that?"

Lucifer turned around and in front of them was a muscle-bound figure wearing an ANBU-Root uniform, looming towards them.

"No clue, dude. But I don't think he is a good guy." Cycloid said, getting out.

"Got that right." Laughed a mean-sounding voice, as they saw a Manion on his shoulder, only with a darker color with a red facial area.

"Manion? Is that you?" asked Leonidas, shocked. Gorem and Cycloid looked angry at this, glaring at the man.

"Yes, I am Subterra Manion." The sphinx sounded evil while he said this. "And now it is time to be defeated."

"I'm just after the girl." Said the ROOT ninja, making Julie looked shock and then disgusted.

"Sicko!" Julie said, angry. Manion then laughed, knowing what she thought.

"Not in that way, child." Manion said, as his partner gets out a card. "Shall we begin?"

"Fine." Billy said, as he, Julie and Lucifer put on their gauntlets.

The man then gets on a evil-looking Sub Terra Gauntlet, glaring at them. Manion then says "Lets begin." As they all put their power source in their Gauntlets.

"GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" yelled all four, as their Gauntlets glowed, slowing time around them.

Lucifer gets out a gate card and says "Gate Card, stand!" The card landed with a green light as it began to form a giant green square that spread to the area. "Bakugan Brawl!" He throws Leonidas and says, "Omega Leonidas stand!"

Omega Leonidas: **(565 Gs)**

Suddenly Leonidas roars as he forms into his true form, roaring. The ROOT-Anbu then says "Bakugan brawl! Manion Stand!"

Manion came out, saying "Time to be eliminated, fool!"

Manion: **(400 Gs)**

The green dragon growled at Manion, as Lucifer says "Ability Activate!" he puts a card in and says "Omega Eraser!"

Leonidas: **(565 + 200 = 765)**

"Eat this!" Leo yelled as he fired a blast of energy at Manion.

"Ability Activate!" The ROOT yells out, as he gets out a card. "Manticor Spikes!" Manion roared as he sent out a barrage of jagged spikes right for the energy attack, slicing through it and hitting Leonidas a lot.

Manion: **(400 + 175 = 575 Gs)**

Leonidas: **(765 – 200 = 565 Gs)**

"Leo!" Lucifer yells, shocked, as Julie just glares.

"Time for me to join in!" said Julie said as she grabbed Gorem and says "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Hammer Gorem stand!"

Gorem gets into full size and glares. "Lets do this." He said, cracking his knuckles.

Hammer Gorem: **(450 Gs)**

"Ability Activate! Gorem punch!" Julie said, as Gorem runs at Manion, who looks surprised.

Hammer Gorem:** (450 + 150 = 600 Gs)**

"Eat this!" Gorem yells out, as Manion got punched in the face, knocking him down, ending the battle.

Voice: _Root Agent 23 down 50%_

Lucifer nods and says "Nice job, Julie and Gorem."

"Nice hit Baku-Babe." Said Billy, as Julie just blushed a bit.

"I told you not to call me that!" Julie yelled, as the Root threw down a gate card.

"Lets see if all of you together can defeat me," said the Root ninja as Manion came out.

Manion: **(400 Gs)**

Billy smirks and says "Now your talking."

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" all three yelled, as their Bakugans came out.

Leonidas: **(565 Gs)**

Hammer Gorem: **(450 Gs)**

Cycloid: **(500 Gs)**

The three glared, as the Root says "Gate Card Activate! Tricky Gate!"

"What does that do?" asked Billy, confused. Suddenly Leonidas, Gorem and Cycloid groaned.

"It makes the weakest Bakugan win."

"I resent that." Manion said plainly, as all the Bakugan began to fall down a bit.

"Not so fast!" Said Billy, getting out a card. "Ability Card activate: Left Giganti!" Suddenly Cycloid's arm grew and then he smashed the gate card with ease.

"That was to close." Said Gorem, as the Root got out another card.

"Ability Activate! Manticor Roar!" the Root ninja yells out, as Manion roared, making him stronger but the others weaker.

Manion: **(400 + 400 = 800 Gs)**

Gorem: **(450 – 200 = 250 Gs)**

Leonidas: **(565 – 200 = 365 Gs)**

Cycloid: **(500 – 200 = 300 Gs)**

Manion then charged at them, but then Lucifer says "Ability Activate! Solar God!"

Suddenly a ball of fire went into Leonidas' hand, ready to throw.

Leonidas**: (365 + 400 = 765 Gs)**

"We'll join in!" Billy said, as he and Julie both get cards out. "Ability Activate!" The two yell at once. "Rocky Punch/Grand Impact!"

Cycloid: **(300 + 400 = 700 Gs)**

Manion: **(800 – 400 = 400 Gs)**

Gorem: **(250 + 200 = 450 Gs)**

The two giants both hit Manion into the air, "Now Leonidas!"

"Eat this!" roared Leonidas, throwing the fireball at Manion, defeating him and ending the brawl.

Voice: Root Agent 23 down 0%

All three Brawlers caught their partners, as Julie says, "Alright, we won!"

"Sweet." Said Billy, giving Lucifer a high-five. He then felt Julie kiss his cheek, making his face a bit red.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Said Julie with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Lucifer sighs at this and says "alright Ninja-boy, what kind of idea was it to try to attack our friend?"

"Yeah." Leonidas growled, as the Root Ninja just smirks a bit.

"None of your business." Said the warrior, throwing down some spheres and suddenly a smoke screen happened, causing the three to start to pass out.

"Why do…bad guys…always…cheat?" groaned Billy as he fell over, unconscious.

The Root Ninja then gets out a communicator and says, "Master Danzo, I've gotten the Earth-using girl and her two friends. What now?"

"_Bring them to HQ. Wait until further orders to get the last one._" Danzo ordered, as the Root Ninja hoisted the three onto his shoulder, causing Billy's hat to fall off.

After he disappeared, the smoke caused the hat to fly away a few feet, and landed on the road near by.

Near that very road, Kiba was walking down the streets until he stepped onto the hat. "Hmm?" he asked, as Akumaru picked up the hat, as Kiba took a good smell of it.

"It belongs to that one blonde kid." Kiba said, as he pocketed the hat and goes to find Naruto and the other Brawlers. He then passed the battlefield and sees the large fissure that was caused by Cycloid's attack and the broken smoke bombs.

"Seems a battle happened here." Shino said, surprising Kiba since he didn't see him there.

"When did you get there?" asked Kiba, shocked to say the least.

"I was looking for Naruto, but he wasn't at the Ramen Shop. And that isn't like him." Shino said calmly. "Come on, we need to find him before this gets out of hand." Kiba nods as the two went to find their friend before time runs out.

End of Chapter 13

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and before you ask; the next chapter will take place in the same time as this chapter. Anyway please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
